A Talent Show!
by sakura-sweeti
Summary: HHR There is a talent show happening at Hogwarts. What happens when Hermione dares Harry to enter and vice versa? CoMpLeTeD
1. Announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**A Talent Show?!**

_**Chapter 1- Announcements**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor towards the great hall.

"We have a potions essay, a foot long parchment to write on perenickles, and we have to do charm definitions! What's with that! It's the second day!" Ron complained.

"Stop your whining Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Its only a bit of homework!"

"A bit of homework my but!" Ron said but stopped complaining because Lavender Brown had walked down the hallway. He was so in love with her.

"Hey Ron, wanna go fly around the Qidditch field with me later?" Harry said nudging Ron out of his daydreaming.

"Sure Harry!" Ron exclaimed, completely forgetting about his homework.

"What about your homework?" Hermione asked.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's due tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No big deal...you can do it for me!" Ron sighed.

"Are you implying that I do your homework Ronald Weasly? Hermione shouted.

"Yes," Ron whispered, "And not so loud!"

Hermione stormed into the great hall, her bushy brown hair flying. Ron and Harry shrugged at each other then followed her.

Hermione was about 5'2" with long, bushy brown hair. She is the shortest seventh year in the whole school. Harry is around 6' with, of course, messy jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Ron is a gangly 6' 4" with shocking red hair.

Harry and Ron entered the great hall and sat down at their usual table for lunch. As they were serving themselves Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students! There will be a talent show!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Everyone started whispering.

"It will be held on October 3. There will be a pre-Halloween dance following it! I hope every one of you consider entering!" Dumbledore exclaimed then sat down.

"A talent show!" Harry exclaimed, "No way! I am so not entering!" He looked over at his all time crush, Hermione. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized.

"What are you? Chicken?" Hermione taunted.

"No Way! I am so not chicken!" Harry said angrily. _Even if she bugs me, she still is cute!_

"Are too!" Hermione teased.

"Are not!" Harry yelled causing people to look at him. Harry turned crimson then turned back to Hermione and whispered, "Are not!"

"Whatever," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

--------------

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?' Lavender Brown asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all in the common room.

"Maybe later," Hermione exclaimed.

"HERMIONE!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked frustrated.

Lavender laughed, "Please Hermione!"

"Yah Hermione, please," Harry joined in.

"Pleef Bermibonee," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said slamming her book shut, "Where are we playing?"

"Right here. Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Me and you are playing."

Hermione sat down cross-legged on the floor.

They all sat in a circle and began the game.

Hey you guys. What do you think? I need suggestions for dares! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

------------------

**A Talent Show!?**

**_Chapter 2- Truth or Dare_**

Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender formed a circle on the floor.

"Okay, you start Lavender," Hermione said.

"Okay," Lavender said then squinted really hard thinking about which she should dare, "Hermione!"

"Why me?" Hermione asked grumpily.

"I dare you too...kiss Harry!" Lavender said giggling.

"WHAT!" Hermione exploded.

"Everyone started laughing.

"I am not doing that! No way!" Hermione said even though she knew she really wanted to.

"What's wrong with me!" Harry asked jokingly.

"N-nothing...its just," Hermione started.

"Just do it Hermione," Lavender exclaimed.

"F-fine," Hermione said bashfully blushing really hard. Hermione never knew her face could turn so red.

She crawled over to Harry and leaned in. He leaned forward. There lips touched briefly. Hermione felt something explode in the back of her brain and she forgot that it was a dare. She wove her hand into his hair and deepened the kiss.

Wow! Harry thought. Hermione is so good at kissing. Do I have a problem with this? He asked himself. No not at all! Harry wrapped his hands around her waist and soon they were in full make out mode.

Hermione felt a tapping on her back. She turned around and saw Seamus tapping her on the back. All of a sudden Hermione remembered that this was just a dare and turned the deepest color red you can get. Why did I do that! Hermione scolded herself. Everyone started laughing.

As soon as the laughing died down Hermione said, "I dare Ron to...to slow dance with Ginny for a minute!"

"WHAT! Hermione! She's my sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"So!" Hermione said.

"Errrrrr! Alright!" Ron said and got up.

"We'll count for you Ron!" Dean teased.

"Shut up Dean!" Ron said angrily.

Ron wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and his sister wrapped his arms around his neck. They danced uncomfortably for a whole minute. As soon as the countdown was done, Ron and Ginny let go of each other like they were on fire. Then they sat back down.

"Its your turn Ron!" Hermione stated.

"Oh yah!" Ron said stupidly, "I dare Seamus to run over to Snape's office and ask him for something then turn around and moon him!"

Everyone laughed.

"I am so not doing that!" Seamus said with a horrified look.

"BUCK! BUCK! BUCK!" Ron clucked.

"Fine!" Seamus yelled.

They all walked down to Snape's office, then Seamus opened the door and went in while the others peered in through a crack in the door.

Seamus walked over to Snape's desk. Snape looked up for and said, "What are you bothering me for?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to see my hairy ass!" Seamus yelled then turned around and pulled his pants down.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Snape yelled getting up.

Seamus quickly pulled his pants up and ran out of the office. They all walked back to the common room and sat back in their circle.

"I dare Lavender to make out with Ron on the couch until you get caught or have to go to class tomorrow," Seamus said.

"What!" Lavender and Ron yelled.

Seamus glared at them.

"Alright already!" Lavender said taking Ron's hand and leading him to the couch. Lavender lay down on the couch and Ron laid don top of her then they started making out.

"Well, since those two are a little tied up, I'll do the next one. I dare Harry to enter into the talent contest!" Hermione said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"That's right Harry! And you have to win first prize!" Hermione said then stuck out her tongue.

"Fine! But I dare you to enter the contest Hermione! And YOU have to get first place!" Harry said loudly.

"FINE!" Hermione yelled.

"FINE!" Harry yelled.

And they both stomped off to their dormitories. Harry dragging Seamus and Dean. Then Harry walked over to Ron and pulled him off Lavender.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Not now Ron, we have work to do!" Harry interrupted. Then dragged all the guys over to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione grabbed Lavender off the couch and dragged both Ginny and Lavender up to the girls' dormitory.

-----------------

Hey guys! This is the second chapter. Sorry if I didn't do your dare, I tried to get as many in as possible. And... There was some Harry Hermione action! You guys can request stuff, like if you want some certain romance in the chapter.


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

****

**A TALENT SHOW?! **

**Chapter 3 **

_**(...Planning...)**_

"We are going to win this bet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Ginny and Lavender exclaimed.

Then Lavender spoke up, "But...how?"

"Do you play any instruments?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Well...I do play guitar," Lavender answered.

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Ginny said curiously.

"I started three years ago," Lavender said.

"Awesome! Do you play an instrument Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"Actually yes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you play?" Lavender questioned.

"I play the drums if you can believe it. I found an old set in the attic and snuck them into my room. I only played when no one was in the house so no one knows," Ginny whispered.

"That's cool Gin...but why are you whispering?" Hermione asked.

"It's a secret," Ginny whispered.

"Not anymore," Lavender said loudly, "GINNY IS GOING TO PLAY THE DRUMS IN A BAND!"

Ginny tackled Lavender and started tickling her.

"Stop it Ginny," Lavender laughed, "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Lavender was laughing so hard that she was having a hard time breathing.

"Okay okay you guy...lets get down to business," Hermione ordered.

They didn't seem to hear her so Hermione yelled, "STOP IT!"

Ginny and Lavender stop their wrestling match and stared at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said exasperatly.

Hermione sat down on her bed and looked at the girls, "So we have Lavender for the guitar, Ginny for the drums, and I guess I could play back up guitar, I'm not very good though."

"We have three five weeks to practice Hermione, your going to get better," Lavender consoled.

"I guess, now we need a singer," Hermione said.

"How about we all sing a song," Ginny suggested.

"But we only get to sing one song, don't we?" Lavender asked, confused.

"No..." Ginny sighed dramatically. She pulled out a sheet of neon orange paper.

"Wow! They made it bright enough," Hermione exclaimed.

Here's what the sheet said:

HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW 

Date: October 30 

_There are going to be three levels in this talent show. In the first level, everyone who wants to enter shows the school what the got. In the second level, its eliminated down to 5 people, in the third level, the five people face off to see who get 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places._

_Signed,_

Albus Dumbledore 

"Cool, so we can all sing a song!" Lavender said.

"Well...lets get deciding on things," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry pulled Seamus, Dean, and Ron into the boy's dormitory. He stood up on his bed and yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS TALENT SHOW!"

"NO WE ARE!" he heard Hermione yelled from the next room over.

"STOP DREAMING!" Harry yelled.

"WHATS THAT HARRY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he heard Hermione yell, followed by Lavender and Ginny giggling.

Harry sighed frustrated and then turned back to the guys. "As I was saying...."

"I play the guitar," Ron volunteered suddenly.

"Oh, coolie! Do you play an instrument Dean?" Harry asked.

"I play the drums of course...everyone knows that!" Dean exclaimed.

"I didn't know that!" the boys chorused.

"Now you do," Dean exclaimed happily.

"Whatever...do you play any instrument Seamus?" Harry asked.

Seamus mumbled something but no one heard so he repeated it. "I play the keyboards!"

"HA!" Ron laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Dean yelled.

"WOAH!" Harry said, "Down guys, down!"

They all looked at Harry.

"I guess we should start deciding things," Harry said.

"Guess so," Ron agreed.

**Well, this is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was working on my story 'I'm Hermione Granger, And You Are?' Well, read and review.**


	4. Making Out And Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

****

**A TALENT SHOW?! **

**Chapter 4 **

_**(...Making Out and Getting Caught...)**_

Hermione sat up quickly in bed. She had had a nightmare. Hermione looked around nervously, breathing hard. Then she got up and got dressed. She put on a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She tied her hair up in a messy half bun and walked out of the girl's dormitory. Where she was going, she didn't know. She just kept walking. The thought of getting caught by a teacher of Filch didn't even scare her, she just kept walking.

When Hermione finally stopped walking, she found herself at the Astronomy tower. As she walked onto the balcony, she realized she wasn't alone. Harry Potter was sitting in a shadowy corner.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry jumped as if he had received an electric shock. "Oh, its just you," he sighed.

Hermione went to stand beside him, "Is that necessarily a bad thing?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her then turned to look out over the grounds.

Hermione turned to look out at the grounds herself. She gasped. It was beautiful! The random trees that covered the grounds cast shadows everywhere. The forest looked enchanted with a mysterious air to it. The sky was probably the most beautiful thing of all. It glowed gold, orange and pink at the same time. A few stars dotted the sky and the little sliver of rising sun warmed Hermione's face a bit.

Hermione felt herself leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Its so beautiful Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Yes you are beautiful," Harry said. Then he quickly turned a crimson color.

"What did you say," Hermione asked smiling a bit.

"Nothing," Harry said a bit too quickly.

"But I hear-"Hermione started to say but Harry cut her off with a forceful kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm," Hermione murmured. Then she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Harry rested his hands and leaned in for the kiss. Their soft kiss soon became a tongue war. Hermione broke the kiss for some air. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"We should head back to the common room," Harry said, still breathing heavily.

"Just one more minute," Hermione said and captured his lips in a kiss again.

Hermione felt passion exploding inside her; she was in love with Harry Potter. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, never wanting to let go.

Harry fought to control himself but it was getting hard to. He tried to think about his feelings for Hermione.... trying...trying...nope, he couldn't think straight.

Harry slipped his hands under Hermione's shirt and drew circles on her back. Hermione wound her fingers into Harry's hair.

Hermione broke away for a minute. "I think we should-"

"Don't think, just follow your-"then they started kissing again.

All of a sudden they heard a,"HEY!"

They both whirled around and saw Filch, his evil beady eyes gleaming in the darkness.

**Oooooo! Filch caught Harry and Hermione making out. Review please! Oh, and when you review, suggest songs that the girls and the boys should sing. Oh, and I need help with band names!**


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

-----------------------

**A TALENT SHOW?!**

**Chapter 5**

**(...The Fight...)**

Harry and Hermione stood there, not moving a muscle.

"That right! I caught you two! Finally!" Filch hissed triumphantly.

Suddenly Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and ran.

"HEY YOU TWO! I CAUGHT YOU! I DID! I CAUGHT YOU!" Filch's cries grew softer as they ran farther and farther away from him.

Hermione stopped to catch her breath and put a hand to her chest, breathing heavily. Finally she took a huge breath of air a said, "What were you thinking!"

"Me!" Harry sputtered.

"Yes you!" Hermione said, and accusing look on her face.

"Why is it my fault?" Harry asked.

"Its your fault because you influenced me! Aaaand....you, you-"

"Yah, well, I don't care," Harry cut in.

"You don't-"

"Yah! That's right! I don't care," Harry yelled.

"Well, you know what! That didn't mean anything to me, none of it, and you don't mean anything to me either!" Hermione screeched back. Even though this was all lies, Hermione didn't like to lose an argument.

Harry gave Hermione an angry look then stomped off.

--------------------

**Review.**


	6. The Many Woes Of Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**A TALENT SHOW?! **

**Chapter 6 **

_**(…The Many Woes of Hermione Granger…)**_

Ever since the fateful argument, Harry and Hermione hadn't been talking to each other for 17 days in counting. The pretended like each other weren't there.

Hermione didn't think she had ever been that sad…and it was all because of Harry! How could he! He could have almost broken her perfect record! And, she loved him! Hermione Jane Granger loved Harry!

Hermione's thought's whirled around her head as she walked towards band practice.

Hermione stepped into the room they had decided on meeting in…the empty classroom on the fourth floor. It would be safe to practice there and no one would bother them.

Hermione took her wand out and waved it…suddenly two guitars; a drum set and a microphone appeared. Hermione sat down on the ground and waited for the girls to come.

10 minutes later, Lavender and Ginny opened the door to the empty classroom on the fourth floor.

"Hey Hermione," they said quietly.

"Hey girls," Hermione answered with a fake smile.

"Oh, Hermione, before we start, I just wanted to tell you that the talent show rules have changed a bit," Ginny said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Lavender jumped in, "There are going to be four days of the talent show…the first day, everyone will try out with one of their songs…and the people who make it past the judges will make it on to the second day, where the people who make it will play their second song, then whoever makes it on to the third day plays their last song, then, one band will be the winners and they get to perform at the Halloween dance!"

Hermione stared at Lavender with wide eyes, "A bit! They've change A BIT! MORE LIKE A LOT!"

"Don't freak out Hermione, we'll do fine!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But that means that, we have to be ready by the…27th!" Hermione said.

"So.."

"So we only have four days until the first day of the Talent Show!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Its okay Hermione…we've been practicing a lot!" Lavender consoled.

"Alright! WE'LL BE READY! WE'LL BE READY!" Ginny cheered.

Hermione smiled, "YES WE WILL!"

"YEAH!" Lavender screamed and they started to practice.

**------------------**

**Don't worry you guys! The talent show is coming up soon! Just a few more chapters!**


	7. The Troubles and Doubts of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Note: Just in case you guys forgot:

Hermione: Guitar

Lavender: Guitar

Ginny: Drums

Harry: Guitar

Ron: Guitar

Seamus: Keyboard

Dean: Drums

**A TALENT SHOW?! **

_**Chapter 7** _

_**(…The Troubles and Doubts of Harry Potter…)**_

Harry walked down the hall to the room of requirement where he and the guys had been practicing for a while. The deal was…they had to practice at least three times a week. He and the guys had seen the notice that Dumbledore had put up…the talent show was going to be changed a bit.

Harry's eyes clouded over, he was thinking about…Hermione. She and him were in a big fight. When they were partners in class, Hermione acted like he wasn't even there, she wasn't looking at him or talking to him!

It wasn't his fault that they were caught making out! Well…maybe it was, but, still, that was no reason to treat him like this.

Harry had done a lot of think about Hermione. She could be a little bossy at time, but he still loved her. And then Harry thought, well, if I love her, why don't I just let her go…with Voldemort and all…it wouldn't be safe to have her as a girlfriend!

Harry shook his head…this was too much to think about! He just needed to let off a little steam.

Harry paced back and forth down the hall thinking hard…I need a place to have band practice in!

Suddenly the familiar door popped out of thin air and stuck onto the wall.

Harry opened the door and saw his band mates setting up.

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry exclaimed.

They all looked up.

"Its all right," Ron said.

"I don't know what to do about Hermione you guys…we're in a big fight and I just want it to all be over!" Harry blurted out.

"Is that why you and her haven't been talking recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Well, what happened?" Seamus asked.

Harry blushed, "We were…"

"Yes, what?" Ron asked.

"Making out in the astronomy tower and Filch caught us!" Harry exclaimed.

The boys stared at him with wide eyes then started laughing.

"You got," laughter, "caught, "peals of laughter, "making out with," giggles, "Hermione!" Ron tried to say.

"What's so bad about that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know…I guess Hermione was really embarrassed," Harry said sheepishly.

"Wouldn't you be, if you were a girl of course, and you had straight A's in everything, and you've never been caught doing anything bad?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess…" Harry trailed off.

"So all you have to do is go and beg for forgiveness…simple," Seamus said.

Harry opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Now that that's settled, let's practice!" Dean exclaimed.

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. The next chapter will be the first talent show! YAY! Reviews please, they make me write a little faster!**


	8. The First Talent Show

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

**A TALENT SHOW?!**

**_Chapter 8_ **

_**(…The First Talent Show…)**_

Harry woke up with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been dared to win first place…he didn't even know if he was going to make it past the first cut! As he got ready, the sinking feeling grew worse and worse. Why had he taken that stupid dare? Why? If he hadn't, Hermione and him wouldn't be competing and they probably wouldn't be fighting either!

Harry walked down to the great hall to eat breakfast. Classes were canceled today so that all the students could watch the tryouts. He and his band had been practicing for a long time but all of them were still nervous. What had he gotten himself into?

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered that she and her band had to go to the tryouts today. Uh! Why? The whole school was going to be watching! How could she have taken that stupid dare! She didn't know why she had to have dared Harry to do the same thing! Now they were fighting and it was probably all her fault!

Hermione got out of her bed and searched around in her drawers for some clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a green shirt that had a squirrel on it. Below the squirrel, it said: 'Aw…NUTS!!!' Harry had always laughed when he saw the shirt. Hermione smiled remembering all the good times that he and her had had together. It seemed like forever since they had last spoken together. Hermione sighed and got ready to face the day.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall called through the mike.

No on listened to her though. Everyone continued chattering. The great hall was full of students. They all were crowded around a big stage that had been set up there.

"STUDENTS!" Professor McGonagall screeched. Everyone shut up. "Thank you. Before we start, I want to tell you the rules. All the bands will play one song, and then the judges will have to decide what bands are cut. Then, tomorrow, the same thing will happen, then the day after tomorrow, the same thing will happen. The winning band will play at the Pre-Halloween dance! Let me welcome the first band…Technical Difficulties!"

Hermione peered out from the curtains and watched as Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, and Oliver walked on stage and started singing.

"**_My Boo" _**

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_**  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo **_

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

The student body clapped loudly. They were pretty good. Hermione heart skipped a beat when she realized that she, Lavender, and Ginny were next!

Professor McGonagall walked on the stage and up to the microphone. "Thank you Technical Difficulties! I would like to welcome the next band…Pink Slip!"

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny walked on stage. They had agreed to let Lavender sing the first song.

"_**Billy S."**_

Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,  
Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Malvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go! **_

_**Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,  
Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo! **_

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Malvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go! **_

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out! **_

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Malvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go! **_

_**I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Malvolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go! **_

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
**_

_**Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go! **_

_**Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!**_

Hermione smiled when she watched all the students clap and cheer. They walked offstage and saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean getting ready to perform.

"Good luck…NOT!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron yelled.

Lavender gave them the finger then the girls walked away.

Professor McGonagall walked onto the stage and announced, "I would like to welcome to the stage, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked onto the stage then grabbed the microphone and started singing.

"_**I'm Too Sexy"**_

_**I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred **_

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

There was a silence when Draco finished and he walked off stage and handed the microphone to Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, thank you Draco, for that…interesting performance," McGonagall said awkwardly, "Next I would like to welcome to the stage…Luna Lovegood!"

Luna walked on stage and grabbed the microphone and started singing.

"_**Shadow"**_

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day

There was a silence and then everyone started clapping. Luna smiled and walked off stage.

"Congrats Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, "You were great!"

"Thanks," Luna said shyly, then blushed.

Professor McGonagall took the microphone then announced, "The last band today will be…Lifeless!'

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean ran out on stage and Ron started to sing.

"**_This Love" _**

I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...

Professor McGonagall walked back on stage and said, "There will be a sheet of paper posted outside Professor Dumbledore's office telling who made it to the second round and who didn't at 3 o'clock. You may leave."

The students started heading outside and back to their dorms. It was only lunch so they all had the whole day off.

**YAY!!! I wonder who is going to make it to the next talent show???? I wonder what's going to happen in between?! Mwahahaha! Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all! Read and review.**


	9. Lavender and Ginny's Love Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**A TALENT SHOW?! **

**Chapter 9**

_**(…Lavender and Ginny's Love Potion…)**_

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and decided to study until supper. She headed over to the library.

Ginny and Lavender watched as she walked away down the hall.

"She is so stubborn, we know she loves Harry…" Lavender trailed off.

"I feel so bad for Harry, we should do something about it, to get them back together!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Like what?" Lavender asked.

"Well, like…A LOVE POTION!" Ginny yelled.

Lavender put her hand over Ginny's mouth, "Shhhhh!"

They both walked down the hall to the library and looked around for a book about love potions, being careful to not let Hermione see them of course.

"Here it is!" Lavender exclaimed. She read out loud, "_A Basic Love Potion…there are many ways to make a love potion, some of the most used forms are, drinks, food, and, some may chose to make it into a bath salt-"_

"Lets to the food…we could make Love Potion Cupcakes or something like that," Ginny interrupted.

Lavender flipped to the food section, "Soup…mashed potatoes…sandwiches…oh, here it is, Cupcakes! _How to make Love Potion Cupcakes: Make your favorite cupcake mix and then add this one ingredient…Amiablyn. Check in the back of the book, there should be a tiny bottle of it. After you finish making the cupcakes, say the persons name that you want to eat the cupcake and then yell 'Love them!-''_

Lavender flipped to the back of the book and a small pouch fell out. She opened it and looked inside, there was a tiny bottle of silver fluid.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, "All we have to do is make cupcakes and add this to our mix!"

"Well, we'd better get started!" Lavender commented.

--------

An hour later, Lavender and Ginny were pulling their Love Potion Cupcakes out of the over. They looked delicious.

"Well, now, all we have to do is the enchantment," Lavender explained.

"I'll do it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Alright! But be careful, and the book said that our enchantment might not last that long…so we have too convince them to get back together! I calculated that the cupcake only have about an hour to work!" Lavender explained.

"What if they do something they'll regret?" Ginny asked.

"We'll have to take that chance! I don't want my two good friends feuding for life!" Lavender exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT! Lets do this…Hermione, Harry, LOVE THEM!" Ginny yelled.

A whirlwind of pink air came and swooped over the cupcakes then disappeared inside them.

"I think that's it!" Lavender said.

"Well, lets go serve them!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll Serve Hermione…you serve Harry!" Lavender said.

----------

Lavender found Hermione still in the library studying. "Hey Hermione!"

"What, oh, hey Lav!" Hermione exclaimed setting aside her books and looking up at Lavender.

"I made this for you!" Lavender said handing Hermione the cupcake.

"Oh, thanks!" Hermione said and took a bite. She suddenly got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked.

"Too find Harry of course!" Hermione laughed and she ran out of the library.

----------------

Ginny ran into Harry on the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to give you a peace offering," Ginny exclaimed.

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Ginny handed over the cupcake and Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"It's all right, nothing's wrong with it," Ginny reassured him.

Harry eyed the cupcake but took.

"Go ahead," Ginny said.

Harry took a bite out of the cupcake, "This is good Ginny, thanks!" He finished it then walked out of the common room.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ginny asked.

"To go find Hermione of course!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny smiled. Her and Lavenders plan had worked!

-------------

**Hey you guys. Sorry, I just have to have in between stuff. It makes the story so much more interesting! But don't worry; the second talent show will be in one or two more chapters! Thanks! Review please.**


	10. Is This Real?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Note: Hey you guys! Oh my god…I can't believe it! I almost have 100 reviews. I love you guys! Thank you thank you thank you! Okay, about the story…I know what you're thinking…Harry and Hermione don't have real love…well, you never know…read and find out…**

**A TALENT SHOW! **

**Chapter 10 **

_**(…Is This Real?…)**_

Hermione found herself racing down the halls for no reason. She somehow knew she was searching for Harry, but she didn't want to. She was mad at Harry right now, she didn't want to see him or talk to him! Hermione felt her eyes tear up, she had no control over her body and everything was so confusing at the moment. _Think Hermione, think! Hermione told herself._ _What could be causing this? Hermione thought back on her day and the day before. She had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, went to classes. Hermione thought for a moment. Maybe someone spilt something on me or something like that during class. But, thinking back, Hermione couldn't remember anything being spilt on her. Maybe it was something she ate? No, she hadn't had anything unusual in the last few days…wait…Lavender had personally delivered that cupcake to her…maybe there had been something in it, like a spell or a potion to control her, or maybe a love potion or something like that. Come to think of it, Lavender had been bugging her about making up and getting back together with Harry. Saying stuff like, 'they were meant to be' and 'it wasn't right for them to be apart'. Hermione felt a rush of anger and partially gratefulness to her friend. Some of her thoughts were things like, 'How could she?' and 'How could she force us together?' and "That dimwitted tree stump'. Other thoughts were, 'She only meant the best' and 'She was trying to help'. _But the main problem was that Hermione had no control over body, and she didn't even know what she was going to.

-

Harry ran down the hall looking for Hermione. He didn't even know why he was looking for her. He was mad at her right now! The whole argument thing was so stupid!

Harry couldn't help but start to get really mad while he was running down the hall. Suddenly he saw Hermione at the end of the hall.

-

Ginny and Lavender walked down the hall together laughing at what a fine job they had done at the Love Potion cupcakes when they saw Harry and Hermione making out in the middle of the third floor hallway. They both giggled then watched as they pulled themselves into a spare room.

Ginny looked at Lavender worriedly then said, "what if they do something then they come out of the potion hating each other even more then they did before and hating us as well?"

Lavender looked at Ginny considering the information, "I guess we should pull them apart, it wasn't very nice of us to push them together magically in the first place."

They both walked to the room that Harry and Hermione had entered and Lavender reached down and tried the doorknob.

She struggled with it furiously then said panicked, "it's locked!"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"They locked the freaking door Ginny!" Lavender exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny questioned.

Lavender thought a moment then pointed her wand at the doorknob and said, "Alohamora!" Nothing happened. "Nothing's happening," Lavender complained to Ginny.

"Let me try," Ginny exclaimed. She rolled up her sleeves then pulled out her wand and shouted dramatically, "Alohamora!" Nothing happened.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender exclaimed.

-

Inside the room, Hermione and Harry were making out.

Hermione pushed away from Harry with all her strength, fighting against the love potion and said, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at her strangely, "Why making out with you of course, " he said jokingly.

Hermione almost cried, "Stop fucking joking Harry! I have no control over my body, except for talking and that's getting me nowhere!"

Harry instantly felt sorry for joking, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that bad about it. I have no control over my body as well."

"Well we have to do something about it!" Hermione complained.

"I…I can't Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and started kissing her again sliding his fingers underneath her shirt.

"Hermione felt the potion working its way through her body, "Harry! You just need to fight it a little while longer! I feel it wearing off already!" Hermione exclaimed but felt herself giving away to it. She started kissing Harry back.

-

Lavender and Ginny stood outside the room panicking.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny shrieked.

"I have an idea," Lavender said taking a deep breath. "Lets break the door down!"

Ginny stood there with her eyes wide open, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Lavender grabbed her wand and said, "Accio statue!" A statue flew threw the air and landed at her feet. "With sheer force is how!"

They both grabbed one end of the statue and threw it at the door. They heard a crack.

"Its almost there!" Ginny said.

They picked it up one more time and then threw it with all their might at the door. The door groaned then fell over. Lavender and Ginny rushed in the room and gasped. Hermione and Harry were on the floor looking up at them dazed. Harry was lying on top of Hermione and they both didn't have any shirt on. They both had the same expression on. One of confusion. Hermione looked down and realized she didn't have a shirt on turned increasingly red and tried to cover herself.

Harry also came to his senses and got up off her then grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it on. He threw Hermione's shirt at her.

Hermione quickly pulled it on and then turned to Lavender and Ginny. "H-how could you?"

"Hermione-" Lavender started.

"Just…just cut the crap you guys! I don't want to be forced to be with Harry! I just…I just don't want to be with him-" Hermione choked back a sob and then started crying.

"Hermione-" Harry reached out to put his hand on her arm but Hermione flinched and jerked away.

"Don't touch me! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" she exploded and ran out the door sobbing.

**-**

**OOOOOO! Hermione's really really mad! What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.**


	11. Aftermath of the Love Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Note: This is a really short chapter. The next one will be way longer!**

**-**

**A TALENT SHOW! **

**Chapter 11 **

_**(…Aftermath Of The Love Potion…)**_

Hermione stormed down the hallway. She was in a foul mood. _How could they have done that to her? How could they? Lavender and Ginny were supposed to be her friends! They were supposed to not interfear with her personal life. But her friends were her personal life. How could they not interfear with anything?_ Hermione leaned against the wall then slid down so she was sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands. _Why was everything so confusing?_ Hermione pictured Harry in her mind. _He was under the control of the love potion so he didn't really have anything to do with the whole episode. But I could resist for a while, couldn't I? Then why couldn't he?_ Hermione felt extremely pissed off now. Everyone was betraying her and making her feel more awful then she could ever imagine.

Hermione came out of her thoughts and stood up. She was close to Dumbeldore's office so she decided to check the list to see if she and her band had made it to the next talent show.

She walked down the hall and saw the paper posted outside his office. Hermione held her breath and read:

_**The following people have made it on to the second talent show:**_

_**Technical Difficulties**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Lifeless Pink Slip 

Hermione jumped for joy, despit how she was feeling. She had made it! Hermione did a little victory dance chanting, "I made it! I made it! Oh! Oh! I made it!"

_So Malfoy had been kicked off._ Hermione thought then started laughing remembering his performance.

Hermione thought for a moment. _I guess I'll forgive Lavender and Ginny until the talent show is over. We need to co-operate to win the thing._

Hermione went off to call a practice.

-

Harry walked down the hall. He had just yelled at Lavender and Ginny a lot! They had totally betrayed his trust!

Harry punched the wall. He was so frusterated. He started say numerous peoples names that he was mad at and adding a lot of swears.

When he was done he felt mellow and walked down the hall. Looking around he realized he was near Dumbeldores office and decided to check the list.

He walked over to it and checked it out:

_**The following people have made it on to the second talent show:**_

_**Technical Difficulties**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Lifeless Pink Slip 

He laughed out loud. Malfoy hadn't made it.

He walked off, deciding to tell the other guys that they had made it.

-

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter, sorry for the long wait for it! The next chapter will be the second talent show! YAY!**


	12. The Second Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**-**

**A TALENT SHOW! **

**_Chapter 12_ **

_**(…The Second Talent Show…)**_

Harry woke up from a horrible sleep. In his dream, Hermione had never forgiven him and he had died with her mad at him!

He rubbed his eyes and got up searching through his drawers for something to wear. Deciding on really baggy jeans and a lack t-shirt, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

-

Hermione opened her eyes then sighed. She had to perform in the talent show today. It wasn't that she was nervous, she just didn't want to!

Yesterday, Hermione had told Lavender and Ginny that she would talk to them and be nice to them just until the talent show was over, and then she would go back hating them.

Thinking that she should probably get up and get ready, Hermione walked over to her drawers to pick something out to wear. She decided on jeans and a bright pink tank top. She had a shower then dried her hair and id it up in a half bun.

Then she walked down the hall to the talent show.

-

"WIZARDS AND WITCHES! IT IS MY PLEASURE TO BE THE SECOND TALENT SHOW HOST!" Hagrid boomed, "FIRSTLY, I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRADULATE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT ON TO THE SECOND ROUND! SECOND OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME TO THE STAGE…TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!"

Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, and Oliver ran on stage and began to sing their second song.

**"Numb / Encore" **

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

_sighs_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

When they finished, everyone started clapping. They had done an excellent job!

Hagrid walked back on stage, "THANK YOU TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! NEXT, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME TO THIS STAGE IS…LIFELESS!"

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean walked on stage then started singing.

**"I'm Just A Kid" **

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid **

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

When they were done, everyone clapped loudly. They were really, really good! Hermione bit her lip; maybe they weren't good enough to beat them?

Hagrid strode back on stage and yelled, "THANK YOU LIFELESS! NEXT UP, LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

Luna walked on stage looking a bit shy. She was wearing simple low rise blue jean and black tank top that said 'Its All About Me' in big white letters on it. Her long blonde hair was very straight and fell down her shoulders. Luna took a deep breath then began to sing.

"**Dirrty"**

**Ah, dirrty (dirrty)**

**Filthy (filthy)**

**Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)**

**Too dirrty to clean my act up**

**If you ain't dirrty**

**You ain't here to party (woo!)**

**Ladies (move)**

**Gentlemen (move)**

**Somebody ring the alarm**

**A fire on the roof**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) **

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) **

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)**

**Oh, I'm overdue**

**Give me some room**

**I'm comin through**

**Paid my dues**

**In the mood**

**Me and the girls gonna shake the room**

**DJ's spinning (show your hands)**

**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)**

**I need that, uh, to get me off**

**Sweat until my clothes come off**

**It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)**

**Still jumping, six in the morning**

**Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)**

**No question, time for some action**

**Temperature's up (can you feel it)**

**About to erupt**

**Gonna get my girls**

**Get your boys**

**Gonna make some noise**

**Wanna get rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Ah, heat is up**

**So ladies, fellas**

**Drop your cups**

**Body's hot**

**Front to back**

**Now move your ass**

**I like that**

**Tight hip huggers (low for sure)**

**Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)**

**I need that, uh, to get me off**

**Sweat until my clothes come off**

**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)**

**We're still going, eight in the morning**

**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)**

**Hot rocking, everyone's talking**

**Give all you got (give it to me)**

**Just hit the spot**

**Gonna get my girls**

**Get your boys**

**Gonna make some noise**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Here it comes, it's the one**

**You've been waiting on**

**Get up, get it up**

**Yup, that's what's up**

**Giving just what you want**

**To the maximum**

**Uh oh, here we go (here we go)**

**You can tell when the music**

**Starts to drop**

**That's when we take it**

**To the parking lot**

**And I bet you somebody's**

**Gonna call the cops**

**Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)**

**Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...**

**Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show**

**I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**

**My gear look like the bank got my money froze**

**For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**

**Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)**

**If the media shine**

**I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**

**Yo Christina, better hop in here**

**My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)**

**The club is packed, the bar is filled**

**I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill**

**Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels**

**Throw it up**

**Baby it's brick city, you heard of that**

**We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac**

**Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in**

**It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)**

**Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)**

**Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party (party)**

**Sweat dripping over my body (body)**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**(Ooh oh)**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**(Ooh oh)**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat dripping over my body**

**Dance and getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Uh, what**

There was a silence and Hermione thought, _WOW! _Then she started to clap. Suddenly everyone was clapping really loud. Luna blushed and said, "Thank you!" then she walked off stage.

"THANK YOU LUNA! LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME TO THE STAGE…PINK SLIP!" Hagrid screamed.

Hermione took a deep breath then went out onto the stage. Lavender and Ginny followed then Ginny started to sing.

**"Estoy Aqui" **

ya se que no vendras  
todo lo que fue  
el tiempo lo dejo atras  
se que no regresaras  
lo que nos paso  
no repetira jamas  
mil anos no me alcanzaran  
para borrarte y olvidar  
y ahora estoy aqui  
quierendo convertir  
los campos in ciudad  
mezclando cielo con el mar  
se que te deje escapar  
se que te perdi  
nada podra ser igual  
mil anos pueden alcanzar  
para que pueda perdonar

estoy aqui quierendote,  
ahogandome  
entre fotos y cuandernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
eue no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciendome  
cambiandome un pie por la  
cara mia  
esta noche por el dia  
y nada le puedo yo hacer

las cartas que escribi  
nunca las envie  
no querras saber de mi  
no puedo entender  
lo tonta que fui  
es cuestion de tiempo y fe  
mil anos con otros mil mas  
son suficiendes para amar

**estoy aqui quierendote,  
ahogandome  
entre fotos y cuandernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
eue no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciendome  
cambiandome un pie por la  
cara mia  
esta noche por el dia  
y nada le puedo yo hacer **

si aun piensas algo en mi  
sabes que sigo esperandote

**estoy aqui quierendote,  
ahogandome  
entre fotos y cuandernos  
entre cosas y recuerdos  
eue no puedo comprender  
estoy enloqueciendome  
cambiandome un pie por la  
cara mia  
esta noche por el dia  
y nada le puedo yo hacer  
**

Everyone clapped loudly; Pink Slip had done an amazing job!

Hagrid walked back on stage, "HANK YOU PINK SLIP! TANK YOU OTHER BANDS! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO CAME TO WATCH! THE FORM WILL BE POSTED BY PROFESSOR DUMBELDORES OFFICE TELLENG WHO PASSED ONTO THE THIRD TALENT SHOW AND WHO DIDN'T! YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

-

**OOOOOO! What will happen in between the now and the next talent show…stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Saved, More Competition, and Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. None at all!**

**Just a little note: I have another story up. Its called 'Hermione the Vampire Slayer'. Could you guys read and review it, I want to know if its good or not and what I should improve on, but I only have three review and I can't tell much from that, so please read and review that one, it would mean a lot to me.**

**I realized that my reviewers are really important to me. I just wanted you all to know that. I appreciate all the comments you give me, even flames; they help me improve my writing. Thank you all.**

**This story is now dedicated to Pope John Paul 2nd, who died on Saturday, April 02, 2005. **

**-**

**A TALENT SHOW?**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(…Saved, More Competition, and Fights...)**_

Right after the talent show ended, Hermione stomped off. She was going back to being grumpy. _Why me? Hermione found herself thinking. Why why why why why!_ Hermione walked down the hallway up to the Owlery.

The bowler was a big room with windows that were kept open so owls could fly in and out on their own free will. Hermione loved to stand at the windows and stare out at the lake and the surrounding hills and the Forbidden forest. They were all beautiful in a majestic way. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the setting sun on her face. She felt so peaceful, just standing there, waiting for nothing at all.

Suddenly the silence was broken by an evil voice, "Mudblood."

Hermione whirled around, "Draco!"

Harry and Ron were walking down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was just staring into space thinking about ways he could apologize to Hermione. Ron was talking nonstop about Lavender and how he and she were meeting up in the astronomy tower later that night.

They got in the common room and sat down near the fire in their favorite cushy armchairs, Ron still babbling about Lavender.

"Oh Ron!" someone called from the stairs.

Ron turned around and saw Lavender with a pair of skintight black pants and a red tube top that said 'Sexy'. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail and she was wearing heavy eye make up and dark red lipstick.

Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes at her pathetic attempts to seduce Ron. He glanced at Ron but he wasn't there. He was already walking out the portrait hole with Lavender.

"Don't wait up for me!" Ron hollered.

Harry just turned to stare at the fire. Deciding to write a letter to Hermione, he went up to his dorm room to get some parchment and a quill.

"So mudblood, here alone?" Draco asked snidely.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, "I just want to be alone."

Draco shook his head and made an tsk sound, "Well you're not so deal."

Hermione just sighed and turned back to the window, trying to ignore him. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around and screamed. Malfoy was inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her face and she was momentarily shocked. Suddenly his lips were on hers and he was kissing her hardly and deeply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked. She was really pissed off now.

Draco ignored her and put his hands around the back of her head forcing her lips on his. Hermione felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she gasped. _What would she do?_ Shaking herself mentally Hermione bit down on Draco's tongue.

She heard him gasp and then he pushed her and she fell onto the hard stone floor.

"Fuck Granger! That actually hurt!" He wiped his mouth and Hermione saw blood come out of it. Then he started walking towards her.

"Get away from me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco laughed, a harsh cold laugh, "Granger, you can't do anything about this."

Hermione shook with fear, "I-I'll tell Dumbledore!"

"If you do, I swear that you'll regret the day that you ever did," Draco threatened.

Hermione looked down at her shoes, he was probably not kidding about that. Malfoy walked over to her and Hermione stood up and backed up against the wall. Realizing she was trapped then sank down to he knees in defeat.

Harry walked down the hall folding his letter and stuffing it into the envelope. Licking the seal, his shut it and continued down the hall to the owlery. As he came nearer to the owlery, he heard voices.

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Granger, you can't do anything about this."_

"_I-I'll tell Dumbledore!"_

Harry started running, as he neared the owlery, the voices became louder.

"_If you do, I swear that you'll regret the day that you ever did."_

Harry burst into the owlery and saw that Malfoy had pushed Hermione up against the wall. Harry almost couldn't see Hermione over Malfoy's 6' 3" frame.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

Draco turned and pushed Hermione to the floor. Taking out his wand, he walked towards Harry with a menacing look. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Harry didn't answer; he grabbed his wand and screamed a spell. It hit Malfoy and knocked him into the wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry rushed over to Hermione, "Hermione? Are you all right?" He kneeled down beside her and looked at her worriedly.

"Yah I'm okay…but I was so scared," Hermione threw her arms around Harry and started crying on his shoulder.

"Its okay Hermione…I'm here…shhhh," Harry whispered comforting words in her ear. "I'd better get you to your dorm, you need to rest up before the talent show tomorrow.

Hermione remembered the competition and gasped, "Omigosh! I totally forgot about that! Remember the dare!"

"I remember the dare," Harry said, "You'd better not forget it!"

"You know what, to make it more worth watching the losers lose and the winners win, I think we should make this bet a little more intense," Hermione suggested shrilly.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"The team who loses has to confess who the like in front of the whole school," Hermione said competitively. She raised her eyebrows at Harry, "If your up for it?"

"You'd better believe I'm up for it! Prepare to confess and die of embarrassment!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione just turned and walked away.

Later in the common room, where Hermione had called a meeting, the girls were discussing what they could do to make their performance more exciting so that they knew that they would win.

"We could dance with big snakes," Ginny suggested.

"Are you Britney Spears or something?" Lavender asked.

Ginny just blushed and turned away to look at the wall.

"Why don't we wear some funky costume?" Lavender questioned.

Hermione glanced at her. Hermione still was mad at Lavender and Ginny. "What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Aw, come on Herms, don't be mad at us! We were only trying to do the best for you," Ginny complained.

"The best for me? THE BEST FOR ME!" Hermione shrieked.

Lavender and Ginny quivered.

Hermione started to rant in a very, very loud voice, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHEN I'M MAD AT SOMEONE I WANT TO STAY MAD AT THEM UNTIL I FEEL THAT IT'S RIGHT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE MAGICALLY FORCED INTO LOVING THEM AGAIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO SREW UP MY LIFE OR SOMETHING? AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INTERFER WITH MY LOVE LIFE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HARRY AND I COULD HAVE DONE! WE HAD NO CONTROL OVER OUR BODIES! WHAT IF YOU HADN'T REAHED US IN TIME? WE COULD HAVE-"

"Hermione, the important thing is that we did reach you in time," Lavender cut in.

Hermione turned to face her friends. Ginny was trembling and looking at the floor, trying hard not to cry. Lavender was standing with her hands curled in fists, looking angrily at her.

Lavender continued, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US, YOUR FRIENDS OF TRYING TO SREW UP YOUR LIFE! WE ONLY TRY TO THINK AND DO WHATS BEST FOR YOU! OKAY, MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH HARRY MORE BEFORE DECIDING WHAT TO DO! BUT YOU SEEMD PRETTY DAMN WELL WANTING TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM!" Lavender stopped, breathing harshly and trying to catch her breath.

Hermione thought about this, they were only trying to help. That's what friends are for. And she really had been moping around complaining that she wanted Harry back.

Hermione looked at Lavender and Ginny, suddenly wanting to apologize. She opened her mouth to speak but Lavender cut her off.

"No Hermione, I don't even want to hear it!" Then she stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, "Ginny?" she asked, it almost sounded as if she was begging.

Ginny looked at Hermione and suddenly felt angry. "Listen Hermione, I'm not going to start on you, I'm just going to say that I'm not very happy with how you've been treating Harry, Lavender and I. I mean, we're supposed to be your friends!" Ginny turned to follow Lavender up the stairs, "Look, until your ready to apologize to Harry and learn to treat Lavender and I better, I don't feel like forgiving you." With that she walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut to her dorm.

**-**

**YAY! I updated! I hope you like this new chapter! Will Hermione and Harry ever make up? What will happen between Lavender, Ginny and Hermione? Will they ever become friends again? Will Malfoy come for second rounds with Hermione? And, who will make it past the third talents show and get to perform at the dance? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter is: Tears and Fears. Oh yes, and please read and review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


	14. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This story is now dedicated to Pope John Paul 2nd, who died on Saturday, April 02, 2005. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter: STEPHANIE and the-power-of-love.**

**-**

**A TALENT SHOW?**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(…Tears and Fears…)**_

Hermione ran up to her dorm room, flopped on her bed and burst into tears. _Why did everything have to go wrong? Harry had saved her from Malfoy and she was still being a total bitch to him. What was wrong with her? _

_Lavender was furious with her. After having Lavender yell at her, Hermione had realized that she was right. Hermione had been wrong to accuse them of doing anything wrong. They did nothing and Hermione had had no right to yell at them like she had. _

_Ginny had probably been affected the most out of all of the people she had been a bitch to. She wasn't a person to yell or scream or fight. She just took things very personally. It affected her deeply if anyone ever yelled at her or was mad at her._

Hermione jumped of her bed and began throwing random things around. She ripped her blankets off her bed and threw her pillows across the room. One of them hit a lamp and it fell over and smashed on the floor. Going over to her desk, she opened the drawers and threw everything out of it and then took one of her notebooks and ripped all the pages out of it.

Giving a scream of defeat, she fell on the floor and started crying. Everything in her life was falling apart and she felt like she could do nothing about it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear stained. Her clothes were all rumpled and wrinkled. She wiped her hands with her face, but realizing she wouldn't look any better for a while she went and opened the door.

Ginny was standing there with a piece of paper in her hands.

Hermione sniffed then said weakly, "What do you want Ginny?"

Ginny looked sadly at Hermione then said, "This is for you." Handing Hermione the piece of paper, she took off up the stair to her dorm.

Hermione walked over to her bed and fell onto it clutching the piece of paper. Looking at the paper, she read:

_Hermione,_

_Even though we're fighting, both of us think that it would be right to remain friendly around each other for the third talent show and not snip at each other or get in anymore fights before the talent show when we see each other. After that, we can do whatever we want to each other. _

_Please send us a reply if you agree._

_Lavender & Ginny_

Hermione sniffled then wrote a note on the other side of the sheet of parchment:

_Lavender and Ginny,_

_I agree with you and hope we can get along in peace._

Hermione 

Hermione knew there would be no use in trying to apologize to them on paper. She would have to tell them in person. Attaching the note to Crookshanks collar, Hermione sent him to Lavenders room.

As Hermione threw herself back down on the floor her mind went back to went back to when Malfoy had attacked her. It was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to her.

Hermione had thought about telling Dumbledore about what had happened, but she had thought about Malfoy's threat and had decided to not tell. She was really scared that Malfoy might do something to her again. What would she do? Could she ever stop him from doing that? Hermione wondered if he had ever done that to any other girl before.

Hermione stood up and said a spell that put her room back in order. Sitting on her newly made bed; she came up with a plan to stop Malfoy.

Harry and his band had practiced for the third talent show that was tomorrow. He had heard Hermione and her band practicing as well. They sounded really good!

At around three in the afternoon, everyone had crowded around the list to see which three competitors had made it on to compete in the third talent show.

When Harry had looked at the list he had sighed in relief. He had made it!

Luna Lovegood, Pink Slip, and Lifeless had made it onto third talent show!

**-**

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of a filler because I have writers block…but I'll hopefully have my next chapter up really really soon! I hope you like it anyways! The next chapter will be: The Third Talent Show! Please read and review!**


	15. The Third Talent Show

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows by now that I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This story is now dedicated to Pope John Paul 2nd, who died on Saturday, April 02, 2005. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter: **

**_The-power-of-love: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you loved it! I didn't think it was that good, it was really short!_**

**_Tamar-Shakira: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you didn't mind the shortness, so many people rag on me about having really short chapters, but most of them are at least four pages long on my computer! I'm going to try harder to make longer chapters!_**

**_p.k: Thank you so so much! I'm glad you think I'm a great writer! Not many people say that to me! Actually, I've been thinking that I suck lately; because I got this really mean review that said my story sucks!_**

**_Airalynn: Thanks! I like constructive criticism! Just not too much of it, because it makes me feel bad, not that you made me feel bad or anything! Do you have any ideas of how I could describe thing more or make my chapters longer, cause I'm at blank there!_**

**_princtongirl1828: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry about the short chapter! I hope you like this one!_**

**I know that its really late in the story, but people have been telling me that I make quite a bit of mistakes in my writing, so, I'm in need of a beta! If anyone wants to be my beta, please tell me! Thank you!**

**A TALENT SHOW?**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(…The Third Talent Show…)**_

Hermione woke up on the day of the third talent show feeling very depressed. She needed to find Harry and tell him that everything was okay between them and she wasn't mad at him anymore.

She also needed to find Malfoy. He was going to pay when she was through with him. The only problem with the plan she had created was that she needed another person for it to take place. If only Lavender and Ginny were not mad at her. She had been thinking and thinking about how she could make up to them but couldn't come up with any ideas that didn't involve bribery.

Getting ready took forever because she couldn't find anything she wanted to wear. By the time she was done, clothes were strewn all over the floor and bed and dressers.

Looking in the mirror, she decided that she had made a good choice in her outfit. She was wearing dark blue blue jeans, a white t-shirt that said 'I need you more than you know' in small black writing and a navy blue zip up hoodie.

She had straightened her hair and had put some red streaks in it. Doing her make-up was a tricky thing for her because she rarely ever put any on. She was one of those simple people that took only five minutes to get ready. Today was different and she didn't know why. Deciding to put on some black eye liner and mascara she applied the make-up very carefully. Lavender had taught her how to put on make-up.

Leaving the dorm room, she decided to go and practice the song she was singing for the talent show. As she walked down the hallway, she saw a figure up ahead and wondered who it was. Speeding up she soon realized that it was Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna!' Hermione exclaimed.

Luna turned around and raised her blonde eyebrows at Hermione. "Hi?" she said.

Hermione looked down at her shoes. She knew why Luna was being so skeptical with her; she rarely ever talked to her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making it so far into the talent show. I never knew you had such a beautiful voice," Hermione complimented.

Luna sighed then said, "Well, no one ever really pays attention to me so I decided to let them all know that I'm actually a person and I exist."

Hermione immediately felt bad, "I sorry I never got to know you that well, we probably could have become really good friends."

"Hermione, Hogwarts isn't over, we still could become friends. Tell me about you. What's happening in your life? You seem depressed a lot lately."

Hermione leaned on the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the ground. She never knew that Luna cared, or that she even noticed her. She had always thought that Luna was really weird. Looking at her, Hermione realized that Luna was actually really pretty. She had long blonde hair and really beautiful bright blue eyes. She still had a strange style sense, but it seemed to work for her more. She was still wearing the bottle cap necklace and Hermione thought it must have some significance otherwise Luna probably would have thrown it out by now. She was wearing a white tank top that she had written on. It looked like it had a bunch of different signatures on it. Her pants looked more like pajama pants that Luna had sewn herself; they were red with little yellow cats all over them.

"Well, I don't know…" Hermione trailed off.

"Are you going out with Harry?" Luna asked.

Hermione head snapped up and looked at Luna, "I don't want to talk about it."

Luna looked at her strangely, "Why not?"

"Its kind of personal. And I don't think you would understand," Hermione explained.

"Try me," Luna said boldly.

Hermione looked at her, then, feeling she could trust Luna, she went on to tell he the story. When she was finished, both of them sat, deep in thought for a minute or two.

"Why did you get mad at him when you got caught by Filch, you did get away?" Luna asked.

"Well, I guess I was scared to get in trouble. You know, I do have a perfect record," Hermione explained.

"Yes but it wasn't Harry's fault that you were caught? Was it?"

"No, I guess not," Hermione agreed.

And, even if you are in a bet with him, why are you fighting?" Luna questioned.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch and kick. To get all her frustration out on something. "I don't know," Hermione said, close to tears.

Luna sighed dramatically, "And I can understand most of the find between you and Lavender and Ginny. The only thing I don't get it why you guys would fight. You make such a good bunch of friends. I just don't see why you would fight with them for."

"I don't know Luna! I just don't know! I don't want to fight with them at all! All I need are friends! But I don't have any at the moment who are willing to listen to me!"

"I just have a few more questions," Luna asked and Hermione nodded for her to continue, "Why did you get mad at him after you had saved Malfoy?"

Hermione whirled around and stared at Luna, "I was so scared. I just wanted to get angry with everyone around me! I mean, what would you do if Malfoy had kissed you and touched you like he had done to me?"

Luna thought for a moment, "I guess I'd be pretty shocked to tell you the truth."

Hermione didn't answer; she just waited for Luna's next question.

"Why haven't you told on Malfoy? I mean, seriously Hermione, he could get in big trouble for what he did to you! And aren't you the least bit worried about him attacking you again?"

Hermione was finding it hard to keep her tears back, "He was so mad Luna! He threatened me! I just thought if maybe I would forget about it, maybe he would leave me alone! And hell yes, I am so worried that he's going to try to do something again! I don't want to be near him ever again!" At that, Hermione burst into tears and wouldn't look at Luna. She had put everything into such a perspective that it looked like there was no point to the crazy arguments that were going on. Hermione knew that there was a point, she just couldn't find out what it was.

Hermione stiffened when she felt Luna hug her, but then quickly grabbed hold of Luna as if she was the only thing that was holding Hermione onto this world and if she let go, she would fly off into space and never be able to come back.

"Its okay Hermione. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," Luna whispered comforting words to her.

Hermione choked back a sob and said, "Why does everything have to be so complicated Luna? Why?"

Luna looked at Hermione's hair and whispered, "I don't know Hermione, I really don't know!"

"But you have to know Luna! Because I don't know what to do!" Hermione stated in between sobs.

Luna stared at the wall looking at the beautiful stones that created it and said, "I do have some advice for you."

"What? Please tell me!" Hermione exclaimed letting go of Luna. Luna looked at her and was heart broken. Hermione looked horrible. Her eyes were all red and puff and her makeup was running down her face and tears were all over her face.

"My fist advice is for your problem with Harry," Luna said, and then paused.

"Please go on," Hermione said shakily.

Luna took a deep breath then launched into a speech, "I think you to should go somewhere private and work things out. To me, it should like you guys don't have a problem. But to you, it may be different. You may have different priorities in life, so some things may have a greater cause in your life than they do in mine. All you to need to do is talk and work out your differences and I think you could be a great couple!"

Hermione blushed slightly and felt a little better than she had before. Luna was right; all she had to do was talk to Harry.

"My second piece of advice is for the problem with Lavender and Ginny. It's almost the same advice for the problem with Harry but not quite. The difference is that girls are usually harder to make up with-"

Hermione giggled and Luna smiled, "Yes, I know, it sounds all cliché, but it's really true! You might have to work harder at getting Lavender to forgive you because from what I've seen of her, she's really stubborn. Ginny will probably be easier, you'll just have to have a heart-to-heart talk with her or something."

Hermione never knew that Luna was so smart. It sounded as if she watched everyone. Hermione was surprised that Luna hadn't made any friends before. She gave great advice.

"My last bit of advice is for the Malfoy situation," Luna continued, "I really suggest that you talk to Dumbledore about it. What he did is very serious and he could get in lots of trouble. I suggest you do something before he decides to do something to you!"

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "Thanks for the advice Luna and thanks for letting me talk to you! You've really helped me lots!"

"Its no problem, I like to help whenever I can," Luna said modestly.

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "How about we go to Hogsmeade and buy our dresses for the dance together!"

"That's a great idea! I mean, I'd love to Hermione!" Luna exclaimed.

Just then they heard McGonagall's voice over the loudspeaker, "All talent show participants please report to the great hall."

"That's our cue," Hermione said, getting up and heading down the hall.

"Hermione, wait," Luna said.

Hermione turned around and looked at Luna questionably.

Luna waved her wand and Hermione's make-up was fixed and her face was all refreshed.

"Thanks!" Hermione exclaimed. And they headed to the great hall.

Harry woke up and stared at the wall thinking about the talents show. Even though he had already been in two of them, he was still nervous about performing in front of people. He had never liked it from the beginning.

He and the guys had decided to practice today before the talent show just to make sure they kicked ass!

Harry forced himself out of his warm into the cool air and hurried to get his clothes on. He decided on a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Pulling on his shoes, he entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth then started on his hair. After about five minutes of brushing, he realized that it was pretty much a hopeless cause and put his brush back and headed down to the practice room.

Seeing that the guys were already there, he ran over to them and said, "I'm sorry, I was trying to brush my hair but it didn't really work out that well."

Ron looked at Seamus looked at him and chuckled. "Its okay, Ron isn't here yet either. I wonder what's taking him."

"He's not here? I didn't see him in his bed," Harry exclaimed, mildly amused. His friend was usually late, because he had to do homework that he had forgotten to do or he was filling his face in the great hall.

"He's probably filling his face in the great hall," Dean said.

"That's probably it," Seamus agreed,

"Why don't you go check for him while I help Dean finish setting up?" Harry asked.

Seamus nodded and left while the other guys finished setting up.

"Hey Dean? Do you know where I could find another amp? This one's busted," Harry asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, since we're in the room of requirement, there are probably some over in that closet over there."

Harry walked over to the closet and flung it open. He jumped back when he saw that Ron was in there with Lavender.

"Ugh! Ron!"' Harry complained and started laughing.

Ron and Lavender looked up at him embarrassed. Getting out of the closet Lavender quickly pulled down her shirt and pulled a compact mirror out over her pocket and checked her makeup. Ron stepped out and stretched and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants.

"Ron! Come on! Can't you to leave each other alone for one minute?" Dean asked.

"No," Ron stated and Lavender came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweetie, I need to go to check on Gin, and meet up with both her and Hermione at the talent show. I'll see you later Ronny," Lavender swooned giving him one last kiss.

"Get a room!" Seamus exclaimed entering the room and starting to laugh.

"I agree. Lets get practicing guys. We don't have that long to practice," Harry said looking at his watch.

They all agreed. After about a half an hour of practicing, they decided to report to the great hall. Walking down the hallways to the great hall seemed to take forever so Harry decided to ask his friends opinion on the Hermione problem.

"Hey guys?" Harry asked and leaned against the wall.

"Yah Harry," Ron replied for all of them. Ron, Dean, and Seamus leaned against the wall next to Harry and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to ask what you all thought about the Hermione situation," Harry questioned.

They were all silent for a moment then Dean spoke up, "I know you all think I'm the deep, brooding sort who gives out corny advice, but…yes, I think that you were probably not up to speed with what Hermione wants."

Harry made a face, "What?"

"You have to listen to her heart, mind, and soul, all at once!" Dean exclaimed.

"Okay," Harry commented, not knowing what Dean meant at all.

"Dude! That is totally not it!" Seamus argued, "He's totally missing the romance part! Totally! I mean, really Harry, making out a couple times won't satisfy her! You have to give her flowers, chocolates, tell her how you feel. Then one night when you're all alone you two can have-"

"Okay Seamus, I think that's enough advice from you to me for a while!" Harry exclaimed, "What do you think Ron?"

Ron looked up, "You want my honest opinion?"

"As honest as you think I can handle," Harry said.

"Okay…I think that all your arguments with her are poop! They don't mean anything! They're stupid! I mean, come on!" Ron commented.

"Err…thanks guys…this has been interesting!" Harry exclaimed standing up and walking to the great hall. He hadn't learned anything from all his friends' advice. They just had confused him even more! He realized that he'd have to figure this all out by himself.

Just as they entered, they all heard McGonagall's voice over the loudspeaker, "All talent show participants please report to the great hall."

The students walked into the Great Hall for the third and final talent show before the dance a little while after lunch. They all took a seat and waited for it to begin.

This time, Fred and George were providing the commentary for the talent show. They both walked up to the front of the school and hopped on the stage.

"Helloooooooo Hogwarts!" George yelled, "Welcome to THE THIRD TALENT SHOW!"

"First, we would like to give you all a little refresher on the rules!" Fred commented.

"Alright! First of all, all of our lovely bands will perform for you-"

"Then the judges will decide who THE ULTIMATE WINNER IS!"

Everyone applauded and there were a few whistles.

Fred and George motioned for everyone to be silent then continued. "Please give a warm welcome to our first performer, Luna Lovegood! Lets all show her some loooooooooooove!"

Everyone cheered and screamed when Luna walked out onto the stage and started her song.

"_1, 2 Step"_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Gentlemen  
This is a Jazzy Phizal productshizzle  
Missy (Missy)  
The princess is here_

_Ciara _

_This beat is _

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh  
Work my body so melodic  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappy came to party  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body  
Let me see you 1,2 step (Luna starts doing a dance)

Rock it

_Don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up  
We about to get it on  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step  
We about to get it on  
This beat is_

_  
Outrageous so contagious make you crave it  
(Jazzy made it)  
So retarded, top charted  
Ever since the day I started  
Strut my stuff  
And yes I flaunt it  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
Now let me do my 1,2 step  
_

_Rock it _

_Don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up  
We about to get it on  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step  
We about to get it on  
This beat is _

(We going' to step it like this. oooohwee)

It don't matter to me  
We can dance slow  
Whichever way the beats drop  
Our bodies will go (Luna points to the crowd)_  
So swing it over here _(Luna swings her hips)  
_Mr. DJ _(Luna waves her hand in the air)_  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me (_Shakes her head)_  
We can dance slow  
Whichever way the beats drop  
Our bodies will go _(slides across the stage)_  
So swing it over here_ (swings her hips back and forth)

_Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will rock you  
Lets shake _

I shake it like Jell-O  
And make the boys say hello (waves hello)_  
Cause they know I'm rocking' the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothing on me _(points to herself)_  
Because I'm 5 foot 2 _(shakes a hand above her head)_  
I wanna dance with you _(points to the audience)  
_And I'm sophisticated fun  
I eat filet mignon  
And I'm nice and young  
Best believe I'm number one  
_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor  
Wake the party up  
We about to get it on _(shakes her hands above her head)_  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step  
We about to get it on  
This beat is  
_

_Rock it, don't stop it  
Everybody get on the floor _(sits on the floor)_  
Wake the party up_ (rolls over and gets up)  
_We about to get it on _(shakes her hands at her sides)_  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step  
We about to get it on  
This beat is_

When she was done there were screams of approval and calls for an encore.

"Wow! Luna sure has captivated the audience Fred," George commented.

"That's right George, everyone's all fired up! Lets hope the next performance is as good as this one! The audience loves her!" Fred replied.

"Alright then, lets welcome Lifeless to the stage!" Fred and George hollered together.

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean ran onto the stage and started their performance, determined to kick some ass! Harry walked over to the microphone and started to sing.

_"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"_

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone 

I walk this empty street (Harry walks across the stage)_  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone _(points to himself)

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (points to his heart)_  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line (walks to the end of the stage)_  
That divides me somewhere in my mind _(holds his head)_  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone _

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (Ron walks over to him)  
_'Til then I walk alone _

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

(They all start jumping up and down)  
_  
I walk this empty street _(puts one hand out beside him)_  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... (They all jump up and down until the song is over)

When they finished, the crowd burst into applause. There were some whistles and screams of approval. They all did the rock on sign and ran off stage.

"What do you think George?" Fred asked in awe.

"I think Luna and Lifeless are pretty even right now!" George exclaimed.

"Well, we still have one more contestant! Everyone-"

"Welcome Pink Slip to the stage!" George yelled.

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny ran onto the stage. Hermione walked over to the microphone and started to sing.

_"Behind These Hazel Eyes"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me _(puts her hands on her heart)_  
I used to stand so tall _(she stands on tip toes)_  
I used to be so strong _(flexes her arm muscles)_  
Your arms around me tight _(hugs herself)_  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend (shakes her hand in the air)_  
Just thought you were the one _(points to the audience)_  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces (shakes her head)_  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _(twirls around)

Swallow me then spit me out (punches up)_  
For hating you, I blame myself _(points to herself)_  
Seeing you it kills me now _(puts her hand into a fist and places it on her heart)_  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again (takes microphone off stand and leans back holding it above her head)_  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _(walks slowly over to the microphone stand and places the microphone back on the stand)

When Hermione finished singing, the crowd went wild! There were screams for more, but Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny just smiled, bowed, and headed backstage.

"Wow George!" Fred exclaimed.

"It could be anyone! Everyone was fantastic!" George yelled.

Fred talked loudly so he could be heard above the racket everyone was making, "Okay everyone, the third and final talent show is over! Please stay tuned to hear who won! Just to remind everyone, the winner will perform at the Pre-Halloween Dance in three days time!"

"You are all free for today!" George hollered.

When Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny got behind the curtain, Lavender and Ginny headed in the opposite direction of Hermione.

Hermione ran after them and grabbed Ginny's arm, "You guys, come on! Please forgive me! I want to talk to you to tell you-"

Lavender cut her off, "the only thing you'll be talking to is this!" she waved her hand in front of Hermione's face then turned to walk away, "Come on Gin, lets go!"

Ginny looked at Hermione sadly, then turned and followed Lavender.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just too much. She burst into tears! Through sobs she screamed, "Why do you have to be so mean? I know I was horrible to you guys! I was a real bitch! But I'm trying to apologize for that! Why do you have to make life so hard for me?"

Lavender around to face her, a witty comeback ready, but when she saw Hermione, she was torn. Hermione looked horrible. Tears were streaming down her face and she was taking deep breaths to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

Hermione waited for Lavender or Ginny to say something, but all she did was stand there. _Come on! Say something! This is our friendship on the line! _Hermione looked pleadingly at Lavender and Ginny.

Lavender looked at Hermione, willing herself to say something, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare. _Come on! Make your self say something! You wanted her to apologize to you! YOU wanted to apologize to her! _Lavender tried, but her mouth didn't seem to be working.

Ginny was staring at the ground. _Why do we all have to fight so much! Why can't we all just forgive each other and become friends again! _Ginny wanted to scream and run but her feet seemed glued to the floor.

Hermione waited for a few more seconds then said, "You know what? I'm just going to leave, so you don't have to waste your insults on me!" Feeling a fresh wave of tears about to come, Hermione ran back through the curtains to the stage and down the stairs. Ignoring the stares from numerous people around her, she pushed her way through the crowd. Bursting through the great hall doors, she ran full speed ahead through the front doors of the school and out onto the grounds.

Stopping for a moment, she took a deep breath and looked around for a place to sit. Seeing a big tree over by the lake, she ran over there. Letting the tears fall freely down her face, she collapsed on the ground.

_Why did Lavender have to be so mean to her? All she wanted to do was apologize and be forgiven! Was that too much to ask? _Hermione thought about when she had yelled at them for doing the love potion. _She had yelled at them twice! Friends didn't yell at each other! What was she doing? Yelling at her friends! She was the biggest bitch in the w hole universe._

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a voice, "Hermione?"

Lavender and Ginny stood there dumbstruck. They never knew that their fighting with Hermione had had such a big effect on her.

Lavender turned to look at Ginny, "Ginny?"

"Yah?" Ginny answered.

Lavender started talking really fast, "Ginny! I never knew we could do that to Hermione! I thought she was unbreakable! She always seemed so tough, like nothing could hurt her! I didn't think…I never thought…I just want to e friends with her again!"

Ginny patted Lavenders arm with a sympathetic look on her face, "I know you do. I want to too. Why don't we go and find her and talk to her?"

"That's a great idea! Talk…I can do that! Lets go find her!" Lavender agreed hastily.

They spent then next fifteen minutes asking numerous people if they had seen her. Finally Colin Creevy told him that he had seen her run outside.

"Thanks Colin!" they yelled as they ran out the front doors of the school.

**Hey you guys! I hope you like this chapter! It's pretty long, even without the songs! So…will Hermione, Lavender and Ginny make-up? How about Harry and Hermione? Will they get back together? And who will win the talent show and get to perform at the Pre-Halloween Dance? I'm actually not sure who will, so please tell me whom you think should win! Oh yes, can you please rate this chapter! Review and thank you!**


	16. Bad Happenings

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it…but I really don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This story is almost complete! There are about three to four more chapters! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your reviews!**

**JeminaDOTMS- I'm glad you think its great and here's the update!**

**Priestess-of-suzaku- Thank you thank you thank you! Here's another chapter for you!**

**HarryMione4evr- Omigosh! So many comments! All I can say is here's the update and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the others!**

**Lina- The winner will be announced soon! Thanks for your vote!**

**Tamar-Shakira- Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the longness of it! I worked hard to get it that long!**

**JCAL- Here's the update!**

**Airalynn- Glad you liked the comment! I went to check out your story and couldn't find chapter 4 of 'A Dreamland Connection'. What happened to it? I need your help! I'm dying with the descriptiveness in my stories! I'm lacking the talent to be descriptive! Help please!**

**Pumpkinpie4ever- I love your new name! It's awesome! Hope you like the update!**

**

* * *

A TALENT SHOW!**_**Chapter 16** _

**_(…Bad Happenings…)_**

Hermione slowly turned around to see who had called her name. Seeing it was Draco, she quickly turned to face the tree, not wanting him to see her.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco taunted, "Did Filch catch you making out with Pothead again?"

Hermione whirled around, furious. "Shut the hell up Malfoy! I don't need to listen to you and your fucking snappish comments! I never did anything to you, so you don't need to do anything to me! Actually, I have a lot on you! Such as threatening, abusing, sexual assa-" She was cut off when Draco grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the tree, choking her.

Staring at her with his piercing grey eyes, he spoke evilly, "You will never talk about that. Do you fucking understand? If you do, I swear you will regret it!"

He dropped Hermione on the ground and started to walk away.

Hermione lay on the ground gasping for breath. She already felt bruises forming on her neck, "Y-you're the one w-who's going to regret ev-everything you ever said to me! Y-you fucking p-prick!" she gasped. Hermione felt as if her lungs were about to explode.

"What did you say?" Malfoy took a few threatening steps towards her.

Hermione staggered to her feet, holding her head in pain and trying to remember what Luna had said to her about Malfoy.

_"I really suggest you talk to Dumbledore about it. What Malfoy did was very serious and he could get in lots of trouble. I suggest you do something before he decides to do something to you!"_

Draco was definitely about to do something to her and Hermione wasn't about to sit around and wait for it to happen. He was like a dangerous rabid animal, waiting to bite anything that came across its path.

Before he reached her, Hermione shot up and started running at full speed towards the castle. She had to get to Dumbledore and tell him what Malfoy had been doing to her. It wasn't fair at all for her to be treated like that.

Draco cursed and started running after her. His heavy footfalls made Hermione tremble as she tried not to think about him catching her.

Hermione was just about at the gates of the grounds when Malfoy came up behind her and grabbed her ankle. Tripping and falling, Hermione heard a crack and knew the bone had snapped. The pain came in huge waves. It felt as if someone was taking a white hot metal poll and rubbing it all over her ankle and up her leg.

Hermione did the only thing she could. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Draco looked down and kicked her in the ribs repeatedly.

Finally he stopped and Hermione couldn't scream any more. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was lye there and think how stupid she had been to not tell Dumbledore sooner. Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she heard Malfoy screaming at her.

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT WANTED IN THIS WORLD AND NEVER WILL BE! YOU COULD DIE RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE WOULD EVEN CARE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP MUDBLOOD OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TALK OR MOVE OR EVEN BREATHE AGAIN!"

His hurtful words stabbed her at the heart and she stopped crying and moving all together. She just laid there on the ground in ball, covered in dirt, blood, tears, bruises. She was shaking in fear and pain.

Gathering up all her strength lifted her head and quivered, "Look what you've done!" Then She fell into blackness.

Draco stood there with a satisfied smile on his face. Granger had gotten what she deserved. But he still needed to hide her somewhere so no one would find her and come to her assistance. He kneeled down and threw her over his shoulders and started carrying her towards the whomping willow.

Finding a long stick he prodded the knob and the tree stood still. He crawled through the little crawlspace that was hidden behind some tall grass dragging Hermione behind him. The long dirt passageway led into one of the most 'haunted' buildings in Britain.

Draco knew there was nothing to be scared about from the Shrieking Shak. There was nothing wrong with it, all it was a run down old house. He dragged Hermione down the passageway and when they came to the house, he carried her up the stairs and threw open the closet doors in one of the rooms and dumped her inside.

Finding a hanger, he put it over the handles so she couldn't get out. Feeling somewhat cheerful, he skipped back to the castle.

* * *

Ginny and Lavender raced across the Hogwarts grounds looking fro Hermione.

"Where can she be?" Ginny asked herself worriedly.

Lavender stopped running and scanned the grounds. She suddenly saw movement over by the Whomping Willow and ran over to check it out.

"What is it Lavender? What did you see?" Ginny questioned impatiently.

Lavender silenced her with a wave of her hand and they continued across the grounds towards the Willow tree.

Who they saw coming out of a hole near the roots surprised them.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open but then she clamped them shut again. She was in serious pain and she didn't know where she was.

Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened to her. _Malfoy! Malfoy had beaten her. She could get him kicked out! _Getting into a sitting position, Hermione felt around and figured that she was in some kind of closet or cupboard. _But where? She thought worriedly. _And what was she going to do?

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! This isn't a very long chapter and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to cut it off there to keep you guys hanging! **** I'm going to be wrapping this story up over the summer…so enjoy it while it still's on. Read and review please! Thank you!** 


	17. Rescued

**Disclaimer: Blah blah...I don't own any Harry Potter characters...blah blah blah. You all know this already.**

**This story is now dedicated to Pope John Paul 2nd, who died on Saturday, April 02, 2005.**

**Author's Note: Hey all, I just wanted to let you all know that there are only going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to all of the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all:**

**_Cindy- I'm so glad you think my story kicks ass! I sorry, but I couldn't see your e-mail on the review. Fanfiction doesn't let you write them. You have to do something like: whatever at whatever dot com. I know it's weird, but it works!_**

**_The-power-of-love- I'm happy you loved them! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Opiniongal- YAY! I'm glad you live off my stories! The greatest thing for me is for people to not only read my stories, but also enjoy them!_**

**_Leslie- No! Don't die! Here's the update!_**

**_Cool chick43- Thanks. I've continued! _**

**_T.DiPaolo- Sorry. I know, Draco creeps me out a lot. But that's why he makes a great bad guy for the story._**

**_Anangelslife- Thanks. Here's the update for you!_**

**_Little Tussi- I hope you keep liking it throughout the entire story, which is only about thee/four more chapters. I updated it!_**

**_Airalynn- I got the drift! Thanks for your assistance! It's great to have someone to criticize my work but not hate it._**

**_Megan- Sorry, I'm not a very fast writer, I have, like, a million stories on the go and it's hard to update all of them often. I promise that this one is going to be done over the summer though. I pinky sear it!_**

**_Tamar-Shakira- Don't worry, I think you'll like this chapter. No problem about the Shakira, I try to respond to as many requests as I can. It's hard though, because there's always so many!_**

**_Hpfreak2gd4u- Don't worry! Read on!_**

**_Moony's-Wolf- Check out the chapter, maybe your hopes will come true._**

**_Jennifer-JAM- I updated! Please check it out...then if you don't mind...please review!_**

**_ThaiAngel1112- I'm very happy you love my story!_**

-

**A TALENT SHOW!**

**Chapter 17**

**(...Rescued...)**

Hermione panicked. She didn't know what to do and she was getting claustrophobic in the space where she was. Her throat hurt where Malfoy had chocked her, her sides hurt where he had kicked her, and her ankle hurt most of all, she knew it was broken, she could just feel it. Trying to ignore the pain that was all over her body, she started pushing at the walls around her, one of them had to be a door. Finally, one of them she pushed revealed a bit of light. That little slice of light made her a bit happier.

She couldn't wait to get out of here and have Madam Pomfrey cure her broken and bruised body. Grinding her teeth in pain, she shoved at the door with all her strength. It barely budged and Hermione peeked out of the crack that she had created. There was something holding he doors together.

Hermione wove her hands through her hair and thought about what to do. She obviously wasn't going to get out of here on account of her own strength, so she had to think of another way. Thinking and thinking, she came up with the only thing she could. "Help!" she croaked, then cleared her voice and screamed, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

-

Lavender and Ginny rushed over to Malfoy. He had on the trademark Malfoy smirk and looked as if he had just been to the circus.

"Where's Hermione?" Lavender asked loudly.

Draco whirled around and jumped at the sight of Lavender and Ginny looking at him furiously. Lavender looked about ready send the killing curse at him and Ginny had her fists in balls, ready to pound the snot out of him.

"W-what do you mean? I haven't seen the Mudblood since she performed her little spat job of stage-"

Draco was cut off by Ginny tackling him to the ground and punching every inch of him she could get. Sitting on top of him, she drew back her arm and punched him with all the strength she had. She was about to punch him again when Lavender pulled her back and off of him. "Don't Gin, he's not worth it."

Draco stood up, shaking a bit and wiped a bit of blood off his face, "Yah, listen to your lover. She knows wha-"

Malfoy was cut off again by Lavender taking her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him, "Where the hell is Hermione you bastard. And don't you try any of your twisted stories or lies on my or I'll hex your balls off!"

Draco looked at her, and smirked. "She's in the Shrieking Shack. Can I go now?"

Ginny shook her head, annoying, "No. Where in the Shrieking Shack?"

"You go over to the whomping willow, press the big knot and then enter the tunnel near the roots, follow that tunnel to the end and then out and the nearest closet, she's in there. C-can I p-please go?" he stuttered, eyeing Lavender's wand nervously, which she had made a few sparks come out of.

Lavender nodded and then grabbed Ginny and headed towards the whomping willow.

"You're just going to let him go?" Ginny questioned furiously.

Lavender nodded, "He'll get worse from everyone else. Everyone from Gryffindor will be out for his blood and Harry and Ron will probably pulverize him way worse than we could ever. Oh, and if Herm's in a really bad state, he could be expelled by all the teachers."

Lavender was at the base of the whomping willow when it attacked. Lavender was hit at least ten feet back, knocking Ginny with her in the process.

"Oooh, my arm," Ginny moaned.

Lavender got off her and checked her over, "I think your okay, you'll just have a bit of a bruise later."

Ginny gave her a teary eyed nod and they rushed towards the tree again. This time, it grabbed Ginny and lifted her into the air.

"Ginny!" Lavender screamed, and grabbed her foot. The tree couldn't hold their combined weight and dropped them at its base.

"Quickly!" Lavender shrieked, and grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her into the tunnel.

Taking deep, steadying breathes; they both plopped down on the ground."What the hell is Malfoy trying to do?" Ginny asked, "I'm going to kill him then next time I see him."

Lavender laughed, but it seemed forced, "I'm not going to stop you either," she paused a moment before continueing, "We should probably continue down this tunnel."

Ginny nodded and they started walking/crawling down the tunnel. It was very dark and they could barley see a foot in front of them. Finally the came to the end of the tunnel and jumped out a hole and landed on wooden floor.

"So this is the famous shrieking shack," Ginny quipped.

"Yah, and now we have to find Hermione. He said that she was in the nearest closet," Lavender turned to the left, then to the right. "There are closets on both sides...you go to the one on the left and I'll check the right."

They both went their seperate ways. Just as Lavender was opening the closet on the right, Ginny cried out, "Hey Lav, there's a coat hanger on this one, and I can't get it off!"

Lavender opened her closet and checked inside, but not finding Hermione, she rushed over to Ginny's closet. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

-

Hermione had been screaming for what seemed like hours. Slumping against the closet wall, she swallowed the saliva that had been gathering in the back of her throat.

_What was going to happen to her? Was she going to starve to death? Or die from lack of air? Or was she just going to lie here forever until a few years later, someone would come in here and find her skelaton? _

Hermione started to panic and bang on the door.

_I'm going to die..._

Bang.

_But I don't want to die..._

Bang.

_Oh gawd..._

Bang.

_Somebody..._

Bang.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a voice.

"Hey Lav, there's a coat hanger on this one, and I can't get it off!"

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

_Lav? Lavender was here to save her? And was that Ginny's voice that she heard? Were they imaginary voices, calling to her? Was she starting to hallucinate? Should she answer? _The voices kept coming.

"Hermione, if you're in there...please answer us!"

Making up her mind, Hermione answered, "Yes, yes I'm in here! Help me! Please help me!"

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"It's Lavender and Ginny. We're going to get you out of there. Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione sat back and listen as she heard grunting and straining noises. Then, suddenly, the doors opened and she was free.

Hermione tried to get up, but fell and tumbled out of the closet. Lavender and Ginny's welcome forms clustered around her, helping her up. They leaned her against a wall and started making sympathetic sounds.

"You're neck! Its bruised! What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"We know Malfoy did this."

"Yah, you should have seen him. He won't be walking around lightly for a few days, Ginny beat the snot out of him."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Thank you so much guys, I thought I was going to be in there forever."

Ginny gave her a worried looked, "Maybe we should wait before we talk. You look pretty beaten up. We'll bring you to the hospital wing."

Ginny and Lavender let Hermione put her arms around them and they helped her up and out of the skreiking shack and up to the hospital wing.

-

**Pathetic attempt. I'm sorry. I just re-read it and it sucks. I'm also sorry it took so long to post this. I've been really busy...er, actually, just gone on holidays. Hehe...the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love, sakura-sweeti**


	18. And The Winner Is

**Dissclaimer: I do not won any Harry Potter characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Sorry it's taken so long! I've been really busy with school work and school work and, oh, did I mention school work. Gah. Okay, well, anyways, there is only about two more chapters left in this entire story. This one isn't very long, actually, it's quite short. I hope you enjoy it anyways. I'll be trying to make the last chapters as long as I possibly can, so it might take a while to post them, but I promise that I'll be working on them. Now, onto the review responses:**

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON: Here's the update, hope you like it!**

**babes: Here's the update!**

**Hotkat144: Here's chapter 18! Hope you like it!**

**FireMoonGoddess: It's alright if you don't review, even though I love to here you're comments, I'm just happy if people read my stories! I'll see what I can do about Harry and Hermione making up, and I'll definitly make sure Draco suffers he deserves it, LOL. Thanks for your review.**

**anangelslife: Thanks.**

**the-power-of-love: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been totally bushed by school work and extraa cirricular activites and so on. Sorry again. Hope you like the chapter!**

**kidmom7: I'll finish the story, don't worry about that. It's almost done, just a couple more chapters and I'm thinking complete! I hope you love the chapter!**

**whowants to no: I might just take you up on that offer...but the story is almost over! Would you check over my other stories instead? Thanks...**

**Hoshi Gin Tsukino: You got that right!**

**Airalynn: I tried to e-mail you...but it didn't work! AHHH! My holiday was cool. I went though Idaho, Washinton, and British Columbia. CAmping most of the way, LOL. It was great fun!**

**Tamar-Shakira: Thanks, your like my supportive bridge! Il love you cause you always have a compliment! Here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Someone: Updation...er, whatever that means! LOL!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: Here's the third last chapter! Hope you love it!**

**Moony's-Wolf: Here's da update!**

**lili-potter8907: LOL! Sorry it took so long, here's the update!**

**

* * *

A TALENT SHOW? **

**Chapter 18**

**(...And The Winner Is...)**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a bunch of faces. The first thing she felt was the pain in her neck, ankle, and ribs. She also had a banging headache.

"Argg," Hermione groaned. She gently felt her head with one hand and rubbed her neck with the other.

Someone buslted over with a goblet full of some sort of smoking green goopy liquid. "Drink this Hermione, it'll help with the pain."

Hermione greatfully accepted the goblet and drank it down. It tasted like raw eggs and something else that made her want to vomit, but she ignored it. A few seconds later, her head was cleared up and most of the pain was gone. There was only a bit of stinging in her ankle.

Hermione handed back the goblet and took her first real look around at where she was. She concluded that she was in the hospital, as there were alots of white beds and Madame Pomfrey was putting away the goblet that Hermione had just handed her.

Standing around her was Lavendar, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagal. They were all looking at her with worried looks on her face.

Madame Pomfrey brushed passed Hermione's two friends and two professors and started examining her. "Far as I can see, you have a broken ankle, three crushed ribs, massive bruises on your neck and from your reaction when you woke up, it suggests you have a very bad headache."

Hermione nodded along to every word Mdame Pomfrey was saying, but inside her head, she was wondering whether or not to tell them taht Malfoy had done all this to her.

She didn't actually have to end up making the decision herself because right after Madame Pomfrey finished her analyzation, Ginny blurted out, "Malfoy did it."

There was an awkward silence then Professor Dumbeldore cleared his throat and asked, "Malfoy, you mean Draco Malfoy, right?"

Both Ginny and Lavendar nodded.

"So your saying that one of MY students did this to Hermione?" Dumbeldore asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," Lavendar explained, "Malfoy beat her up and left her to die."

Dumbledore shook his head then slowly said, "Minerva, could you please go tell Severus to go and find Mr. Malfoy, then bring him to me."

Professor McGonagal nodded then quickly walked away.

Then Madame Pomfrey walked over to Hermione and started tending to her wounds. She whipped her wand out and waved it at her ankle, ribs, and neck. "I haven't totally healed your ankle and ribs, so I need to wrap them up. Everyone, leave now so I can totally tend to Miss. Granger." She gave everyone and evil glare.

Everyone walked slowly outside, none of them really wanted to leave Hermione, but they did as they were told.

After they were gone, Madame Pomfrey wraped a gauzy material around Hermione's ankle, then wrapped the material around her ribs. "That should support your bones for a while. I want you to stay over night, but in the morning, i'm quite sure you'll be able to go."

Hermione hadn't said anything the entire time that Madame Pomfrey had been talking and at the end of her speech Hermione only nodded before falling into a deep sleep.

-

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling much better than she had felt the other day. All her pain was gone Hermione figured out went she rotated her ankle happily and sat up without having any trouble with her rib cage.

Hermione lifted the covers off herself and started to get out of bed. She didn't get that far before Madame Pomfrey bustled over carrying a freshly laundered stack of linen. Dumping the linen on one of the hospital beds, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Wha-" Hermione started, but Madame Pomfrey cut in.

"I need to do one final check up and then you can go," she explained.

Hermione rested back on the bed a little annoyed because she knew that she was all better and ready to get back out there so she could find her friends and apologize to them.

Madame Pomfrey did a quick check on Hermione's ankle before taking off the gauze and then check over her ribs. She took out her wand and did a spell on the ribs before taking off the material on them. "All right, your good to go." she handed Hermione a stack of fresh clothes. "you can change into these and then leave."

With that, she bustled away, leaving Hermione with the clothes.

Hermione quickly changed into the clothes and then hurried back up to the Gryffindor common room. It was the weekend, so everyone was already gone to Hogsmeade. Well, everyone except the two girls on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Both Lavendar and Ginny looked up when Hermione walked in.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed rushing over to Hermione.

Stopping abruptly in front of Hermione, Ginny looked at her uncertainly. "I'm so sorry! I've been so mean to you...and I, I don't even know why. I'm...I..." Ginny trailed off, looking at her feet before mumbling a small 'sorry'.

Hermione quickly hugged Ginny. "You don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I yelled at you for no reason and I've been such a bitch. I'm sorry."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Hermione insisted.

They both pulled out of the hug and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Hermione smiled widely, she knew everything was going to be okay between Ginny and herself. They both hugged each other again before smiling at each other and then pulling away.

Then Hermione saw Lavendar and her smile slowly faded.

Hermione walked over to where Lavendar was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. They both were silent for a minute or two before, without warning, Lavendar suddenly burst into tears.

Hermione quickly threw her arms around her friend and started rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry," Hermione began, "I've been so mean, iniatiating all these fights and yelling and the fighting some more and making you guys feel like shit."

Lavendar pulled away. Wiping the tears out of her eyes she spoke, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who did the bad shit. I egged the fights on AND I initiated most of them! Not you! I'm the one whop insisted on getting you two back together-"

"But I helped with that as well," Ginny cut in.

"Well I should have made up, instead of sending that stupid note-"

"I was also in on that two," Ginny sighed, "we've ALL been really mean to each other. And for basically no reason. Do you know what I suggest?"

"What?" Hermione and Lavendar asked at the same time.

"That we should stop this insaneness!" Ginny said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Hermione smiled at her friends antics, "I agree. I don't like this fighting thing, not one bit. What do you say Lav?"

Lavendar's teary, sad face quickly changed into one of happiness. It looked as though someone had turned on a light. "Of course. We all should just stop what we're doing and be friends."

With that, they all went into a big group hug and collapsed on the couch.

Ginny suddenly smiled, Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Hermione and Lavender chourused.

"Malfoy's been expelled from the school. Last night, Professor Snape found him walking along the train track, trying to get away from school. He brought him back to the school and Malfoy confessed about everything he's done to you. About right now, he's probably packing his things and thinking about the nice little meeting he's going to have with his jolly old daddy when he gets back home." Ginny explained.

They all started laughing hysterically at the thought of Malfoy never coming back to the school. It was an awesome thought, it almost seemed too good to be true. Malfoy wasn't going to be at school to tease and torment and make fun of them.

Just as Lavendar was about to say something they heard Professor McGonagal's voice over the intercom.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL FOR A BRIEF MESSAGE. THE TALENT SHOW WINNER IS ABOUT TO BE ANNOUNCED."

Hermione, Lavendar and Ginny jumped up.

Ginny started pacing around the room, Lavendar sounded like a broken record saying 'Oh my gawd', and Hermione was frozen where she stood.

Suddenly Hermione snapped out of it, "Come on you guys! Lets go."

They all jogged down to the great hall. Almost everyone was seated and ready to here the exciting news. Hermione, Lavendar, and Ginny took there usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were sitting with Fred and George. Hermione decided it would be no use trying to talk to Harry right now because she didn't really want everyone overhearing they're conversation when it was happening.

Just then, Professor Dumbeldore stood up and started to speak. "It has taken the judges quite a number of days to narrow it down to one final winner of this most remarkable Talent Show. But, they have finally done it. I will now tell you the third place, second place, and then first place winners of this Talent Show."

Everyone held their breath as the third place winner was announced.

"In third place is...Lifeless."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. There was alot of whispering as everyone was telling what a good job they'd done, getting that far. Hermione could see the disspappiontment in the boys eyes and she felt sorry for them. Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledore as he announced the second place winner.

"In second place...Pink Slip."

Suddenly people started patting Hermione, Lavendar, and Ginny on their back and telling them what an awesome job they had done. But most of the fuss was over Luna! She had won the Talent Show!

"In first place...Luna Lovegood!"

Luna stood up and smiled as everyone cheered over her victory.

**

* * *

There you guys are, chapter 18! Oh, and if you guys want, you can help me pick out the songs for the dance, and what the people should wear. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry again for not updating sooner!**

**Love, sakura-sweeti**


	19. Girls Night Out

**Dissclaimer: Hey all, you guys know I don't own any Harry Potter characters, right? Right.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all and apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**These people are freaking amazing for their suggestions and reviews, LOL.Love you guys and thanks for the reviews: _Preistess Kohana, Callista Miralni, silver-angel-sakura, Angel Oscuro-Dark Angel, MrsDanielRadcliffe619, Enelia, LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON, esined, Lunastella13, Tamar-Shakira, SpiritedAway123, BlackOwl892006, Emi-Bum, The Gryffindor Drummer, Hotkat144._**

**

* * *

A TALENT SHOW! **

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Girls Night Out **_

**Mostly Hermione's P.O.V...**

Hermione sulked moodily into the Great Hall. Her head still hurt, and Madame Pomfrey had said it would probably would hurt for a few days still. Seeing Lavendar, Ginny, and Luna waving her over to sit next to them cheered her though, and she did a little skip before sitting down.

"Helloooooooo!" the three girls practically sang.

Hermione rasied her eyebrows in amusment. "_Someone's_ very happy."

Luna smiled brightly before explaining, "We've decided it would be fun to have a girl's night today."

Before Hermione could comment, Lavendar jumped in, "We know you promised Luna that you'd go dress shopping with her but we've talked it over and agreed that we should all go together. We could leave now, buy all our bits and bats, and be back here in the evening to do whatever."

Hermione thought it sounded like a brilliant idea and voiced her opinion immediatly, "Of course! That'd be fantastic!"

Ginny grabbed a plate and filled it with various breakfast bits and then shoved it towards Hermione. "Well then, eat and run is what they say."

Hermione was the first one out the horseless carriage and wrapped her warm autumn jacket around her tightly. Even though it wasn't quite winter yet, it was getting quite nippy, and Hermione suspected they'd be seeing snow soon.

They walked down the cobblestoned streets of Hogsmeade, glancing in shoppe windows and looking for potential good ones. There were already Halloween decorations out. Orange and black lights sparkled and the many creepy faced Jack-O-Lanterns glared at them through the windows.

Hermione felt Lavendar grab her hand and start to pull her towards a shoppe called 'Monsieur Frumplets'. She shook her head agonizingly, "Gawd no! That sounds like some gay french pastry shoppe."

But Ginny pointed out the dresses in the window and Hermione had to admitt they looked quite presentable.

"Let's go then," Lavendar urged as they dove into the shoppe.

As soon as they entered, a man in his late twenties strode up to them and shook all their hands vigorously. He had long, frizzy hair, that looked as though it had been dyed several times to get it to the color it was. He was wearing a dangly jakc-o-lantern earing in one ear and as he walked, his many bangles and jewellary jingled. "'ello, I am Marvin Frumplet, welcome to my shoppe. Please feel free to look around an' tell me eef you need any 'elp 'aving something fitted."

He walked away and the girls spread out throughout the shoppe, looking for something that came close to their dream dress. After about a half an hour, the met and headed towards the changing room to try the many different dresses on.

Ginny went first, and while they waited for her to change they chit chatted amongt themselves.

"Are you ready?" Ginny called out to the girls.

"Come on out Gin," Hermione replied.

Ginny stepped out and the girls admired the dresses she had picked out for herself. The one she was wearing was all white. It had a deep, plunging v-neck that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. The dress huged Ginny's hips and flared out. Hermione knew Ginny would looked just gorgeous twirling around on the dance floor.

Blushing at the compliments, Ginny muttered that she had one more to try on. At this point Marvin had joined the group, sitting on one of the chair positioned around the fitting room to watch. His legs were crossed daintily and his hands were folded in his lap inconspicuously.

The second dress was not so much beauitful, as mournful. It was short black one. The top was halter style and the bottom reached to Ginny's knees. Sequins dotted the dress and Hermione honestly thought Ginny looked as if she were headed to a funeral.

Luna's hand flew to her mouth and Hermione just sat there.

"I like the other one alot better, its absolutly amazing on you," Lavendar commented after an unusually long silence.

Ginny nodded quickly and went to put the other one on. Hurrying out, she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure it looks good. I think it makes me look...uh-"

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something but Marvin sprang from his seat as if he had been electricuted. "You look absolutly gorgeous, honey," he commented, "Just let me take care of a few things, hemming and whatnot, and it will look utterly FABulous!"

Ginny couldn't help but smile at this and giggled, "Alright," she agreed and Marvin jumped over to start working on it.

Luna decided that now was the time to step into the fitting room with her dresses. It didn't take her long to try one the dresses. They were all long flowy ones, and most of them had some elegant design on it. Lavender liked a blue one that, in Hermione's opinion looked like a Cinderella dress. But Hermione liked a green one. The dress was long and hid Luna's dainty feet beneath it, It had a square neckline and long sleeves that draped towards Luna's knees.

Luna must have been thinking along the same lines as Hermione, because in the ending debate, that was the one she picked. By now, Marvin was done with Ginny and ushered Luna over to his little stool so he could start on her.

Ginny walked over carrying a bulky package and she and Hermione waited while Lavendar tryed on her dresses. She took forever to change and let them admire the many dresses for a long time. She seemed to really like positive comments and frowned whenever a slightly negative one was thrown at one of the millions of dresses.

Finally, she dragged her last three choices over to pick one out and Hermione stepped into the fitting room. She wasn't really sure which one to try out fist so she just randomly grabbed one and threw it on. She stepped out and twirled around for them all to see.

Ginny's mouth hung open and her eye's bulged out of her face, Luna had covered her mouth with both hands and was making gasping noises, Lavendar looked over and her eyes almost fell out of her head. Hermione glanced towards Marvin and rasped out, "What do you think?"

Marvin dropped some pins and then as if he were in shock and stepped on some of them. The pain brought him back to earth and he 'YeOW-ed' around hopping on one foot and trying to nurse the other.

Hermione started to blush a deep red and her hands flew up in a vain attempt to cover the embaressing crimson colour. "Is it really that bad?"

Marvin finally recovered from the pain in his feet and shook his head wildly. "No, no, no, no! You look...like a princess, the most beaUUUUtiful princess at a ball."

Hermione looked at the awed expression on his face and giggled slightly. She turned to her friends and asked their truthful opinions.

"It's amazing."

"The most wonderful dress I've ever seen."

"As Marvin put it 'beaUUUUtiful."

All the girls started giggling and Marvin joined with an extremely high pitched one for a man. This just made the girls laugh harder and soon they were all lying about the floor in a large heap.

Hermione finally stuggled to her feet and glanced in the mirror. The dress was pretty amazing she had to say for herself. It was a deep red color that somehow seemed to go with her hair quite well. The sleeves were short flowy caps and the dress started to poof out at the waist. It ended at a little below her knees and the whole effect on Hermione overall was stunning.

Stepping back from the mirror Hermione walked over to where Marvin was waiting, ready to fit the dress. Stepping onto the short stool, Hermione waited while Marvin checked it over. Soon, the other girls joined and watched, each one holding their dresses all wrapped up in paper and stuffed in bags.

When Marvin was done, Hermione jumped off the stool and changed back into her street clothes. Handing the dress to Marvin, she and the girls followed him to the counter where he packaged the dress and rang up the price. After paying, they decided to stop off at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and to chat over what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"Tootlooo!" Marvin called as they left the shoppe.

A slight wind had picked up as the walked to the Three Broomsticks and clouds now seemed to cover the sky, blocking out the sun and turning everything grey.

A bell rang as the flug open a door and little gust of wind ruffled a few things. The four friends made their way towards a table and watched as Madame Rosmerta approached, ready to take their order.

"What will it be today dears?" she asked in her chirpy voice.

"We'll have four butterbeers," Hermione replied for all of them, getting nods all around. Madame Rosmerta nodded and walked away to collect the refreshments for them. They all talked lightly until the butterbeers arrived but then they all dived inbto the conversation.

"Who are you guys going to the Pre-Halloween Dance with?" Luna wanted to know.

The three girls all looked down at their cups. Lavender answered first, "Well, I wanted to go with Ron, but with all the fighting thats going on, I really hadn't thought I'd be going with him anymore. Besides, he hasn't even asked me yet."

Luna nodded, "Yah, thats kinda tough."

Just then Ginny spoke up, "Hey you guys...remember also, we didn't win the talent show, well, we got second place, but the dare was to win first. So now we have to stand up in front of the entire school and tell them who we like."

Hermione, Lavendar, and Ginny all groaned together.

"Thats going to be really embaressing," Hermione put in, "I don't even know who I'm going to say I like."

Luna stared, raising her eyebrows, "I thought you like Harry?"

Hermione put her head in her hands, "I do-I do...its just, what with everything thats happened so far, I don't know if he still likes me. We fight over the stupidest things and I haven't even apologized to him or even talked to him in quite a while. It's all so screwed up I don't even know if its worth me trying."

Lavender looked surprised, "hermione, it is worth it. Harry loves you, I know he does. He's probably dying of guilt because he thinks he's done something wrong. I know that all he wants to do is make up with you and have a nice, decent relationship together. All you need to be sure of is if you love him." The other girls all nodded in agreement.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. "Are you sure he loves me?"

"We're sure," the girls answered in chorus.

Hermione smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Well, I love him. I really do. I love Harry Potter."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Well you guys, there is only one more chapter left. I will try to post the last one as soon as I can but it might take a while because I'm busy with school work and my extra cirriculars and stuff like that.**

**Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry its so short but it seemed just right to cut it off there. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for something you would like to be included in the last chapter, please tell me. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**sakura-sweeti**


	20. The PreHalloween Dance

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, none at all. I can only dream about owning something so great._**

**_Authors Note: This is it you guys, the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sure your dying to read it but I have a few thank yous to say…_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys are the coolest!_**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:** Gothic Chick 96822, HHRFORLIFE, Cripples, ThaiAngel1112, Maggie, oRaNgECRISPYcakes, STEPHANIE (pumpkinpie4ever), Reddfire, E.G Potter, asdfghjkl, mtm123, Hermione Potter 4ever, KcluvsMl, fanjimmy, Strawberry Shortcake123, KyungSook, gilda j, the fashion gurus, KrazieKim522, ChronicFuture, SailorHermy, AtLossforWords, priestess-of-suzaku, Tamar-Shakira, EyeOfDlareme, SpiritedAway123, Zelina, Book Lover990, lttlmisschica5, Anna Banana Boat, Jump5Girl, XXXpinkkitty5467, the-power-of-love, Violet Kefira, The Angel of Hope, Rosie Cotton, Aggiekid12345, LilyGinnyEvans, Gorgeous Gryffindor, JeminaDOTM5, wickedharrypotterfan, Hyperkitti, dreamy, emma-3503, Lexiwithay, peachie1st, princtongirl828, Sneto, Me, Kamikoko, Norie, Veela Dragon333, CharmedOneToo22, rOCKaNGEL, Callista Miralni, gundamXboysXgurl78, Lil Jean, JustCan'tUnderstandMe, amities, Kaka, Rottenkittenstastelikebras, hollyg20, xjustkiddingx, Aqua Mage, jet, Kirstyn, Biggin, Le-Ann, hawthorn heights, rae1112, p.k, Airalynn, Neshoba, Lina, JCAL, Someone, Jennifer-JAM, cindy, opiniongal, Leslie, coolchick43, Lunastella13, anangelslife, Little Tussi, megan, Moony's-Wolf, xMischeifManagedx, babes, Hotkat144, FireMoonGoddess, kidmom7, whowants to no, Hoshi Gin Tsukino, The Gryffindor Drummer, lili-potter8907, Priestess Kohana, silver-angel-sakura, Angel Oscuro- Dark Angel, MrsDanielRadcliffe619, Enelia, esined, BlackOwl892006, Emi Bum, Sangonesan, AngelofPhoenixs, lightningbolt, hermionewiz27, Lily's Secretkeeper, reviewaholic.

**_Author's Note continued: So here it is you guys, the moment you've all been waiting for. I've got to say this was quite a ride. I've enjoyed this story, it's been a lot of fun and I'm going to miss writing it quite a bit. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, you helped me with my writing skills and made my day. The story wouldn't be the way it is without you._**

**_To the story… _**

**A TALENT SHOW!**

**Chapter 20**

**The Pre-Halloween Dance**

Today was the day. The day of the Pre-Halloween Dance. The day that Hermione would have to confess that she was quite fond of Harry James Potter in front of the entire school. The day that she was planning on apologizing to that gorgeous black haired boy. When Hermione woke up, this all dawned on her and she flopped back under the covers and clamped her eyes shut.

She didn't think twice when she heard a rustling noise. All Hermione did was holler, "CROOKSHANKS! SHUT UP!" from her vantage point of under the covers.

An odd meowing sound made her lift the fluffy duvet off her only so she could shriek in surprise when she was unceremoniously pelted with an array of different colored water balloons. Hermione yowled in surprise and covered her face before moving into a defensive squatting position on the floor.

When the pelting stopped, she stood up just in time to see Fred and George dash out of the room cackling hysterically.

Wiping her sopping hair out of her eyes, Hermione proceeded to chase after them. She caught the twins as they were going down the stairs and pounced on George, who was the closer of the two. They toppled down a few stairs and landed on the floor below. Hermione groaned but jumped up and sat on top of George so he couldn't get away.

"Save yourself, Fred!" George yelled in a dramatically raised voice, while waving his arms around like a windmill.

Slapping him on the shoulder, Hermione began her wrath by glaring evilly at them. "I ought to feed you both to a Hungarian Horntail!"

Both lads started to chuckle.

This however, was not a very positive choice on their behalf as it drew Hermione into hysterics. "Why would you do something like that? You could a have ruined something important! Or you could have gotten my schoolwork wet! What would I have told the professors!"

"Well I thought it was quite funny," Fred commented from where he was perched on a railing a few stairs up and out of the way, incase Hermione felt particularly violent.

"It was bloody hilarious," George agreed with his twin. They both exchanged a grin before turning their attention back to Hermione who was starting to rage again.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned, "You guys are such a hand full! It's bloody unbelievable!"

George, who was feeling a little sympathetic now, spoke up, "Hey, we're sorry. We were just having a bit of fun you know."

Hermione sighed and helped the slightly frazzled teen to his feet. "Yea, I know."

They all stood around awkwardly for a minute or so until both lads heard a stifled giggle. They turned and glanced at Hermione, who had a hand over her mouth that was trying to stop the high pitched laughter. Finally getting herself under control, Hermione remarked, "That WAS quite brilliant, I'll have to admit. You got me quite well. The only thing I don't get is where the hell you get you ideas?"

Soon they were all on the floor in a heap, laughing and talking about past pranks the twins had pulled.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I have?" Hermione asked when there was a break in the conversation.

"Sure!"

"What is it?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I was thinking about Malfoy and..."

-

Draco stomped into the Slytherin common room huffily. His life at Hogwarts was not one to be envious of anymore. All of the houses except his own had turned against him. It seemed that they had found it their duty to shoot him with clever spells, hex him behind his back, and jinx him anytime him passed by. They played pranks on him, and even just threw stuff at him. _All because of one stinking mudblood, he thought to himself._

Before going up to his dormitory, he decided to go to the bathroom. Taking one look in the mirror he screamed and nearly fainted. "Oh my gawd! My dashing resemblance to Brad Pitt may be in a slight bit of jeopardy!"

His usual slicked back hair was all floofed up into an extremely humungous afro. He was unmistakably a cake face. His eyes were done up with heavy mascara and dark eyeliner. A brilliant shade of pink adorned his eyelids. Two big magenta colored blotches covered his cheeks and the rest of his face was shiny with body glitter.

"Not a bad color," Malfoy commented out loud, examining the reddish lipstick that had been smeared on his now pouty lips.

Taking the stairs three at a time, he bounded up to his dormitory. Ripping off the tutu and leggings that had been hexed on him, he threw open the door, starting a chain reaction.

The first thing that happened was a big bowl of pancake mix dropped on his afro and dripped down his face. SPLAT!

Taking a step forward, the greasy ferret started sliding wildly across the suspiciously oily floor.

Throwing the bowl off his head and clearing the breakfast mix out of his eyes, he screamed in a high pitched girly voice as he tripped on the mini trampoline which had been situated conveniently right in front of him. SPROING!

Draco flew through the air and landed SMOOSH! against the wall, which had also conveniently been covered with super glue. He was stuck to the wall!

The laughter was unbelievable and the flashes of cameras taking pictures was magnificent as an afro haired, makeup and pancake mix covered, oily footed, stuck-to-a-wall Malfoy complained that his rear was itchy.

-

Harry woke up to a sound of sliding paper under his door. Getting swiftly out of bed he pounced at the sheet of paper that had been shoved through the crack beneath his doorway. Taking one look at what was on it he burst into uncontrollable laughter, which woke up the other lads in his dormitory.

Soon they were all on the floor in a heap laughing their guts out at a picture of Malfoy in his underwear, covered in some kind of gross goo, and apparently stuck to a wall. Taking a great breath of air, Harry scooped up the photo from where he had left it on his bed and grabbed some tacs. "This one really needs to go on the wall of fame."

Walking over to a wall covered in other pictures, he thought a while before putting it over a picture of Malfoy swimming for dear life away from the giant squid.

Collapsing back on his bed Harry sighed deeply. Today was the day of the Pre-Halloween Dance! The day he had to confess in front of the entire school that he was in love with Hermione Granger. "Guuuuuys, I'm not so sure about this. I'm thinking of pretending to stay in sick. You know," Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I heard the doxie flu was going around."

Ron, completely missing the point, dropped onto Harry's bed next to him. "Good idea," he agreed, "I was starting to feel a bit of a chill anyways."

Dean made a 'tscha' noise with his tongue. "Sure Weasly. I think that in all good humor this bet with the girls really doesn't matter. I mean, who really even cares about who we like. People will just talk about it for a while and then it will be over with, okay?" with that he directed a stern glance at Ron and then Harry.

Seamus walked up behind Dean, "Yea and what are you? Chicken?"

Ron stood up, indignation written all over his face. "Care to repeat that?"

Harry knew from the sound of Ron's voice that he was about to get into a row and tried to intervene. "It's really not so bad Ron. At least the girl you like doesn't hate you right now."

Ron's face immediately changed from one of murder to one of sympathy. "It's alright mate," he consoled, "Hermione never stays angry for long. Well...unless you count the time-"

"Do we have to wear fancy dress or just the regular?" Dean asked before things took a turn for the worst. The four boys all sighed loudly. None of them wanted to wear their fancy clothes but they knew it was mandatory.

"Why do they have to be so uncomfortable?" Ron asked, crawling over to his trunk and pulling his dress jeans and perfectly ironed maroon jacket out of his trunk. Along with it was a maroon bowtie with yellow polka dots on it. The outfit had been sent to him by his mother a few days previous.

The three other boys sniggered behind their hands. All their clothes weren't so bad.

"And maroon clashes horribly with my complexion...and well, yea, my hair as well," Ron commented in a snappish voice, admiring himself in a full length mirror.

Seamus chuckled, "Is Ronnykins worried about his makeup? Do you want me to call your stylist?" He ducked quickly to miss the array of boring school books that were chucked in his direction. The boys all laughed before starting to get ready for the big day ahead of them.

-

Ron tumbled out of the portrait hole and gave the fat lady a cheeky wink. She gasped at him, abashed at his behavior and snapped shut behind him. The other guys were catching up on the homework and he really couldn't care less about 'the ten influences groatsmane has had on wizarding kind'. Ron didn't really know what to do about it really. At first he had supposed that he would copy off Hermione, but then he remembered that her and Harry were still fighting.

_Curses, he thought quite angrily. Why couldn't both Harry and Hermione get over their stupid differences and stubbornness and just stay together. Friends or more. He didn't really care, as long as no one was fighting, and that he had someone to copy the homework off of._

Ron had left the dormitory to sneak down to the kitchens and get some food, but he started thinking about Lavender and set off to find her. They had been kind of snappish towards each other, but it was all just fun competition, wasn't it? It wasn't like they were all in a major fight.

Ron stopped and leaned against a wall. Where would he find Lavender? She could be anywhere! _Why can't girls just stay in one place? Ron asked himself, frustrated. _Running his fingers through his longish red hair, he decided to just walk around until he found her.

-

Ginny had been staring at herself in the mirror without moving for about seven minutes. She had a horrible hair day, her breath reeked and to top it all off she seemed to have formed a huge zit on the right side of her chin. Making a dejected sound, Ginny grabbed a brush to start undoing the amazingly tangled mess her hair had become.

-

As Hermione walked past the girl's washroom for breakfast she heard a yell.

_"OUCH!"_

A little curious, she pushed open the door. In front of her was Ginny, pulling at her hair with a comb, almost in tears.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned uncertainly, "what are you doing?"

Ginny jumped, almost falling off the counter. She hadn't heard Hermione come in. "Oh thank gawd it's only you," she took a shaky breath, "you really scared me!"

Hermione giggled a little, "Sorry...what are you doing?" she repeated her question.

For a moment she thought Ginny wouldn't answer, but after a few seconds she put down her brush and started talking in a shrill voice, "Oh Hermione it's so horrible! I woke up with the most awful hair, " she indicated to the mass of red on top of her head, "and I have the grossest breath alive, even though I brushed my teeth," Hermione drew back a little incase she would breathe on her, "and look at this putrid bump that appeared on my face!" Ginny gestured wildly to the zit, "I just don't know if I can take this! How can I tell the whole school that I like Dean looking like this!" Just realizing what she said, she put a hand over her mouth.

Taking a few steps towards her distressed friend Hermione questioned eagerly, "I didn't know you liked Dean? Since when?"

Ginny lowered her head and her voice came out as a murmur, "Since we bumped into each other over the summer. We went to the theatre a few times, but just as friends, so he doesn't know that I actually like him."

"It's alright Ginny. I'll help you get cleaned up. I still have a bit of that hair stuff I used for the Yule Ball and I know a spell that takes zits away instantly!"

Ginny look a fraction happier, "But what about my breath?" she asked clamping a hand over her mouth.

Casually, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, squarish container. Holding it in front of her she questioned quirkily, "Tic Tac?"

-

Harry, Dean, and Seamus had been finishing up their homework together for a while now. Ron had stepped out earlier to get something to eat and hadn't come back yet. Dean was having a hard time and Seamus had been trying to help him, while Harry, who understood everything, had been just staring off into space.

Harry couldn't keep his mind on school work. All that seemed to occupy his mind these days was Hermione's face and flashback of when they fought and when they had kissed. Harry shook his head like a wet dog and looked down at his essay...well, it wasn't an essay yet, it was just a blank sheet of paper.

Looking up, Harry noticed that Dean and Seamus were staring at him. Feeling all of a sudden a bit upset, he frowned at them.

When Dean saw Harry frowning at them, he cuffed Seamus on the head and then gave him a meaningful glance. But when Seamus turned around he wasn't the sympathy monster everyone else was, he just started laughing. "What's with you man?" Dean asked him, his nostrils flaring slightly with anger.

Seamus took a long gasping breath then started to speak, "Really, Harry, you need to get a life. Just go talk to Hermione and tell her you're sorry. I know you're beyond the part where you want to win the argument and now you're just moping and it's quite sad to watch. Just go fucking apologize."

Dean was staring open mouthed, trying to think of something that would heal the emotions which were running high but Harry leapt up. "Seamus your very right. I'm an idiot." Then he ran from the room.

"At least your man enough to admit it," came Seamus's answer through the closing portrait hole.

-

Lavender was everywhere, yet no where. Ron would glance through a window and see her somewhere but when he arrived to where she had been she wouldn't be there anymore.

Stomping out to a giant boulder by the lake he grumpily sat down and put his head in his hands. _What the hell was going on? He wasn't even involved in the fight yet Lavender wouldn't talk to him. _It was enough to drive a man mad. But something broke through his train of thought, bringing him back into the world of the living. It was a soft singing voice, and it was coming from above him.

_"Feel for once what it's like to rebel now I wanna break out lets go."_

Whirling around there was a sliding noise and a scream and then suddenly someone had fallen on top of him.

"What the-" but the sight of the person in front of him had rendered him speechless.

Lavender giggled girlishly and got off Ron. Sitting in front of him cross legged she rested her head in her hands and made a little pouty face at him. "Long time no see; are you avoiding me or what?"

Shaking his head, Ron smiled. She wasn't mad at him; it was all just a big misunderstanding. Ron looked at Lavender and let her beauty wash over him slowly. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a cowboys and Indians scene on it and a jean mini skirt. Her make up was very natural looking and her wavy blonde hair was hanging down in her face. "You know I never could," he croaked before tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and kissing her lightly on the lips.

-

Ginny skipped wildly down the hallway. Her long red hair fell down her back in beautifully curled locks, her complexion was flawless, and her breath was minty fresh. If there was any time to tell Dean how she felt about him, now was the time.

Resisting the urge to do a cartwheel, she opened the portrait hole and clonked heads with someone.

Clutching her head painfully, Ginny glanced through to see who had been on the receiving end of the violence. "Dean?" she gasped, "omigawd I'm so sorry." Stepping through the hole she helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Am I okay? Ummm yea no broken bones or a concussion, I'm doing great!"

Dean laughed slightly at her fidgety attitude. "Well that's really good, I would feel quite bad if our little run in led to you to a concussion or left you with any broken bones."

Ginny nodded graciously before looking at the floor awkwardly.

Dean, sensing her nervousness launched into a little speech. "I was upstairs studying but really nothing was getting done, so I decided to take a walk down to the Great Hall, you know, to check if there was anything out for lunch yet."

Ginny nodded quickly and for some reason her cheeks flamed bright red.

"Well I was wondering...would you like to come join me?"

Dean blurted it out so fast that the red headed girl almost missed it. A few seconds later, after realizing what he had said Ginny did a little hop and managed to squeak out, "Yea sure," before taking his arm.

-

Hermione was sitting in the library wondering what to do. Truth be told, she was nervous about talking to Harry. The thought of him made her knees tremble and her head fill with butterflies.

"Snap out of it Hermione," she snipped out loud.

It was lunch time but Hermione did NOT want to go into the great hall. She didn't think she could eat even if she tried. Plus the fact that Harry might be in there...well, she just couldn't do it.

Hermione had been giving herself little pep talks all morning. Even with these, she just couldn't seem to muster up the courage it was going to take to talk to Harry. _Omigawd he must think I'm the most horrible person in the world, Hermione thought to herself. I mean, what kind of chicken shit am I? _

_This is going to be a disaster!_

_-_

The dance was in about an hour and Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna were scrambling to get ready. There were clothes being thrown around and make up was scattered across the floor. Crookshanks was hiding under Hermione's bed with Ginny's shoe safely in his grasp. (A/N: just in case you guys don't remember I'll explain what the dresses look like again.)

Hermione was already ready and she was sitting on the bed giving herself another pep talk. Her deep red dress complimented her skin tone greatly and the skirt flowed down her legs feeling silky and great. She had straightened her hair and it fell softly down her back. Overall Hermione felt beautiful, but that couldn't help with her worrying.

Ginny was digging in her trunk for her shoes, because one of them had gone missing. The other was clutched in her hand tightly and she was determined to not loose it. Her white halter dress was hanging up on a hanger in the bathroom and her hair was done up and curly.

Lavender was in her dress, but she was still applying her make up. When she finished she stood back and admired the sleek baby pink sleeveless dress she had picked out. It complimented her curves and the fabric was oh-so soft. She had just let her wavy blonde hair loose and decided to spray on some hair spray.

Luna was standing with her dress in her hands trying to help Ginny find her shoe and get ready at the same time. When Ginny found Crookshanks curled up with her shoe under Hermione's bed Luna swiftly put on the green dress with the long hanging sleeves. Half of her long blonde hair was pulled back and the rest she just left.

Half an hour later all the girls were ready to go. They all hooked arms.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Lavender squealed.

Both Ginny and Luna nodded but Hermione remained silent. Lavender and Ginny had made up with Ron and Dean and it was okay for them but Hermione hadn't been able to talk to Harry all day. Mostly because she had gone into hiding.

"Hermione?" Luna questioned worriedly.

The nervous teen cast her eyes on the ground before mumbling, "You guys, I don't think I can do this!"

The three friends sighed and sat down on one of the beds. Ginny started up, "Hermione, don't you want to get back together with Harry?"

Hermione bit her lip and replied indignantly, "Of course I do!"

"Then what is the problem?" Ginny exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"W-what if he doesn't take me back? Or what if I tell the school that I like him and then he makes fun of me for it? What if he won't ever talk to me again? What if-"

Lavender put a hand over Hermione mouth, stopping the flow of words. "Hermione there are too many what if's in all those questions. Just think positive okay? Harry loves you and doesn't want to fight, we can all tell. Just believe that and you'll be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you think?" she asked the girls.

All of them nodded in unison and then laughed.

"Okay girls, LET'S GO PARTYYYYY!"

-

In the boy's dormitory, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were having the same problem. Well, not quite. Actually, Ron was the only one with the problem.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting on Dean's bed watching Ron freak out about how ugly his dress robes were. He kept pacing back and forth and then standing in front of the mirror, holding them against him and making faces.

Seamus and Harry were laughing but Dean was in his own little world. He had asked Ginny to go with him to the Pre-Halloween Dance as his date and she had accepted. He was on cloud nine and quite enjoying it.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Ron!" he shouted trying to get his best friends attention.

Ron stopped in mid pace.

"Give me the robes Ron," Harry stated.

Ron clutched them to his chest. "What are you going to do to them? I swear Harry if you ruin them, mum'll kill me! And I don't want to look like a git okay? I want to look nice for Lavender."

"I'm not going to ruin them you sod, I'm going to fix them!" Harry sniggered rolling his eyes and holding out his hand.

Ron handed over the robes and Harry did a few quick spells, with Ron flinching at every one of them. When Harry held up the completed robes, Ron jumped in excitement. "Thanks mate, they're awesome!"

Harry laughed at Ron's antics and fell back on the bed. "Can you just get ready now?"

The other boys laughed as Ron changed into the very frill-less and quite normal looking dress robes. They all took one last look at themselves in the mirror and left.

-

So far the dance was amazing. The hall was decorated beautifully. The sky was bewitched to be as dark as night and rainbow colored lights flashed everywhere. The atmosphere was insanely happy. Luna was a hit onstage singing many different kinds of songs and everyone was dancing. Lavender and Ron were doing a weird version of a waltz and Ginny and Dean looked cute together just sort of hugging and dancing at the same time.

Hermione was leaning against a wall looking sullenly at the ground. She didn't know where Harry was and was as nervous as hell waiting for a break in the music because that was when the girls and boys were going up on stage to do their little confessions.

Humming to the music Hermione walked over and sat on a bench by the stage. Just as the song finished Harry walked over with Seamus trailing behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed looking startled.

_Why does he look surprised to see me? Okay Hermione come on you can do this just say it! _Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak Luna started talking.

"Ok everyone we're going to have a quick break and then I'll be right back!" Luna waved to the crowd and everyone cheered then started milling around, just talking to friends and joking around.

Luna jumped off the stage and made her way over to Hermione. Standing beside her friend, she acknowledged the two boys, "Hi Harry! Hi Seamus!"

The boys mumbled a quick hello as the group was joined by Lavender, Ron, Ginny, and Dean. They all stood around awkwardly for minute before Lavender spoke. "Okay you guys, this is it. I say that the guys go first."

"What!" Ron squawked.

"Well, you guys did come in third you know, so I think its fair that you should go first," Lavender explained.

"Baby no! You're courageous and beautiful. I think you should go first!" Ron argued.

"Ron don't argue with me!"

"But-"

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Dean, and Seamus watched the couple argue for a few seconds then turned to each other. "How about we rock paper scissor it out?" Hermione suggested gamely.

They all agreed and Seamus stepped forward to take on Hermione.

"Your going down," he teased.

Hermione laughed, "No cheating."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

In the end the guys had to go first.

-

"Ummm, excuse me? May I have your attention please?" Dean had grabbed the microphone after a squabble for who had to go first. The school turned their attention to the stage and watched the teen squirm.

The seven students were on the stage and Dean was a step before them. "I would just like you all to know that I am quite fond of Ginny Weasly, and I hope she never forgets it." Dean blushed crimson and handed the microphone to Ron and then stood back in the line. Turning to Ginny he gave her a bright smile, which she returned.

Ron stepped forward, looking quite green. "Umm h-hi. W-what I want to say is-"

Lavender walked over and took Ron's hand gently.

Clearing his voice, Ron managed out, "I love you Lavender," before having to hand the microphone over to Seamus. Lavender kissed him on the cheek and they walked back to the line.

"Hey all," Seamus started, "So I'm here to tell you that there's this girl you see, and I think she's really beautiful and smart and I love her. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

In the audience Luna clapped her hands over her mouth and made her way over to the stage.

Seamus, spotting her, spoke into the microphone, "Hey Luna?"

"Yea?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Luna smiled brightly. "Of course," she squealed and jumped on the stage, much to the surprise of the audience and gave him a big hug. Then they both walked into the line, holding hands.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Hermione had been biting her nails waiting for this. _What would he say? She had to know!_

It seemed to take forever for Harry to reach the microphone and when he did he cleared his throat. "Ummm okay. So here's the story. There's this girl and I am completely in love with her. A while ago we got into a fight and I haven't spoken to her since. It has been the hardest time of my life and I just want her to know that I love her and I hope she would be willing to accept me back into her life. Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened as the whole school's attention was turned on her. Harry was staring at her intently, his green eyes filled with hope. _Okay Hermione, this is it. You can do this. _Hermione walked over to Harry and took the microphone from him. Looking out into the audience she almost fainted. Instead, she turned and looked at Harry.

"H-Harry." _Okay good. My voice works. _"The last while has been hell. I honestly don't know if I could ever go through it again and survive." Harry looked down at his feet. "Umm well, the point is I don't know how I ever let you go. I've been beating myself up over it and all I should have done was go and talk to you." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "There's a lot of things that I'm not sure of, such as what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. But one thing I know for sure is I want to spend it with you. I love you Harry."

With that, Hermione threw down the microphone and nearly fell into Harry's arms.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered into her ear.

"I won't," she promised. And then the happy tears started falling. The couple barely even noticed that they were receiving a standing ovation.

-

It was as if a giant weight had been lifted from everyone. There seemed to be a lot more energy and everyone seemed a lot happier. Luna had started up on the slow songs and everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Ron and Lavender were on a bench kissing and Seamus sat beside them watching Luna. Ginny and Dean were still doing their extremely cute huggle dance and Harry and Hermione were dancing as well. Hermione had her hands around Harry's neck and was resting her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Harry asked smiling widely.

Hermione nodded and they went out into the night. They walked silently for a while, enjoying each other's company. Hermione couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was outside. A slight breeze rustled the leaves and the sky was a deep purple color. There were dustings of stars here and there and a crescent shaped moon hung low in the sky.

They stopped by the lake and Hermione gasped at the reflection. It looked like a whole other world. The entire castle was reflected onto the glassy surface. Just then Harry cleared his throat so Hermione turned her attention to him.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," Harry sighed.

Hermione agreed, "I know, this place is like my second home. It's going to be so hard to leave."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I was going to wait until graduation to ask you, but it just seems like now is the right time."

Hermione gave him a confused look before he knelt down on one knee and took both of her hands in his.

"Omigawd," Hermione spoke her thoughts. _Is he proposing to me?_

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Mmmhmm?" she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too. More then anything." _Omigawd he is proposing!_

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to spend all of his life with her. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped in joy and smiled as widely as she could. "How could I say no?"

"So you will?"

Hermione tackled him with a kiss. "Of course I will! I will marry you, Harry James Potter!"

Rolling her gently over onto her back so he was lying on top of her, Harry dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it he took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger. It was a small simple silver ring with two medium sized diamonds in the shape of a heart.

"I love you," Harry stated surely.

"I love you too."

And with that they both laughed and shared a sweet, soft kiss as their reflections were burned into the lake forever, as a happy memory.

_THE END_

-

**Omigawd you guys! I can't believe this is over! This was sad and happy to write for me. I'm happy it's over but sad at the same time because I really really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you thought of it!**

**Never ending thanks,**

**Love you all,**

**Sakura-sweeti**


End file.
